Mewtations
by RoyK
Summary: Mew gives several kids amazing powers, who use their powers to fight for good and freedom, in the Pokemon world and the universe


I would like to dedicate this version of the Mewtations RPG to my friends (The Real Mewtations) we've been through a lot and always have come through like a real family.  
  
2005 Midnight Forest  
  
Dear Diary, I think this will be my last entry; I just got a feeling in my bones, that Team Rocket might be on to us. I hope I am wrong, my now extended family, no my only family, here in the Midnight forest, have been hiding out here for a couple of years, I don't know how long it could be three maybe four. Four years I cant believe it's been that long, it seemed like a eternity since the Team Rocket offensive, you know, the one that aloud Team Rocket to take control of both governments. And since then our numbers have dwindled, as the survivors and outcast of the slavery our world have gone into hiding. You know we have tried our best to keep one step forward of the Rocket extermination squads, but it's just getting so hard.  
  
Cara the leader of the outcast, sat around the fire with the rest of her friends as she wrote in her diary. Cara was a fourteen-year-old girl, who had been thrust into a situation in which she was not prepared for, her blond hair washed in the wind, as her green eyes looked watchfully at the rest of her friends that had gathered around the fire, like a mother watching over her children, her blue jeans and blue t-shirt were frayed from hunting down the young stantler that layed in a pile of bones next to her. Things had gotten hard lately for the young group, Team Rocket was clamping down on them, and the plants had gotten scarce in the forest, so the group was forced to hunt and eat pokemon, no one liked it, but we had no choice.  
  
After dinner, Cara walked over to a secluded spot, her special spot, and layed down in the grass, letting her worries wash away, as her Vulpix curled up at her feet. Listening to the sounds of the nocturnal pokemon that had come to life in the forest around them, Cara found herself drifting off to a slumber. Yet her rest was soon broken up by a crash from a shrub near by. Cara bolted straight up in full alert mode, as her Vulpix wiggled out of her arms and scampered off.  
  
"What was that?" Someone asked sleepily as the camp came to life in wonder of the sound.  
  
"I dunno" Cara replied slowly making her way over to the shrub with a stick as her only weapon. Fear and anticipation gripped Cara as she peered through the plant life, to see a small creature no bigger than about a foot high, it seemed to be withering in pain as bruises lined its body, Cara slowly crept closer to it, but the closer she got the brighter the light that its body emitted grew. * What tha * Cara thought to her self as she reached out to touch it.  
  
High above a sleek high-grade black helicopter flew through the sky effortlessly, as it flew around the forest in a circle search pattern. Inside its occupants, each dressed in Team Rocket enforcers' gear, and equipped with the most advanced stealth, and night vision technology. One of the main enforcers was known as Josh, being a new to the Team Rocket team, he still hadn't mastered the wardrobe, so his black spiked hair drooped over his semi transparent eyes, as he looked down wearingly on the weapon that he held in his hands.  
  
"You okay" Roy, the leader of the 3rd squad group asked. Every one knew that Roy didn't want to be in Team Rocket, and it showed, but that was the least of our worries right now.  
  
"Keep concentrated on the mission" Mathew a fellow squad mate, who was trained to kill and only kill, said loading another clip in the gun.  
  
"Besides, we all know what happens if we don't get Mew" Trevor reminded them, making a slashing motion across his neck with his hand. Trevor just liked to scare everybody, and he was the jokester but when it came down to hunting down something he was the best. Giovanni had been after the whole squad for months now, and once the assignment for a quick capture of Mew in the Midnight forest of Mt. Moon, the squad jumped at the chance. Mew, was one of the only Pokemon Giovanni hadn't taken or captured when he regained control of Mewtwo.  
  
"Get ready, brats, its time for another great mission in the Team Rocket corporation" Kyrella, one of the newest members, and high-ranking members, said coming out of the cockpit.  
  
"There it is" Roy pointed out shining the flashlight onto the ground. Below a small pink creature hurried to get out of the field of light.  
  
"Lock and load, we have a cat hunt" Trevor said as they swung one by one down on a rope to the forest below.  
  
Down in the forest below, Cara seemed to slowly move closer to the creature as its light grew brighter and brighter. Martin, a fellow outcast was one of the first to reach Cara after she had found mew. Martin was a younger outcast, he wore the same clothing he had on day one, his face was young with a mixture of growth and innocence. Once Martin reached the area the light and the creature shocked him but a helicopter drew his attention away as it circled above. But Cara seemed almost paralyzed like she couldn't move away from the light.  
  
"Anybody a help me" Cara finally forced out, drawing a few kids over who pulled her out of the area.  
  
* She has a kind heart * the creature said in all of the outcast's heads like it was talking telepathically. Just to the side of the creature a gun nozzle pointed to its head.  
  
"We finally have you mew " The Team Rocket enforcer said. Deep within Mew/the Creatures hands a dark black ball formed. Mew turned and with a desperate look of sadness it flung the ball at the helicopter.  
  
"Shit" The pilot, swore pulling the helicopter and any Team Rocket enforcer that held on to the rope, up into the air. Down below the kids of the outcast cheered as the black ball followed the helicopter like a stinger missile, which continued after its target no matter how much it tried to evade it.  
  
* These kids need power, they need to protect themselves * Mew whispered Telepathically, at that moment Mew grew a pink color, and so did the kids, and that was when the weird stuff started happening.  
  
Annika ran across the camp with the rest of the outcast, her uncombed blond hair whipped around her face, as her blue eyes gazed into the pink aura that had enveloped the camp. Yet as quickly as it came, it disappeared.  
  
"What the" Annika shrieked, she felt normal, at least as normal as the rest of the kids in the midnight forest.  
  
You all have power to fight now, please help me * Mew pleeded, its voice loosing its strength.  
  
"Your saying we have powers like pokemon?" Annika spoke out load, as she tried to find the area the voice was coming from.  
  
"Annika did you just say something" Martin asked walking up next to her, holding Cara's drowsy body.  
  
"Yeah" Annika said kind of confused by the question.  
  
"But your lips aren't moving" Martin added as he showed her the way to Mew. What he had just said confused, and frightened Annika, she didn't even realize that she was using telepathy to talk.  
  
"We need to help Mew, bring it with us" Cara said weakly, her voice could barely be heard as she came in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Fine then" Annika said firmly grasping a Poke ball from her jacket.  
  
"Poke ball capture" Annika ordered tossing the Poke ball at Mew. Causing the pink cat to be enveloped in a red light as it was sucked into the contraption.  
  
"Even though, I can't battle with it, or keep it" She began wiping the sweat drops from her brow.  
  
"I got a mewee," She added in the cutest voice she could muster.  
On top of a mountain peak, a loan watcher looked down to the forest below. His attention was drawn to the helicopter, which flew off in the distance. Behind it a black ball of energy, that lit up the night sky. The watcher knew that Mew was below he felt the mist as it had encircled him minutes earlier He also knew that the mist would give the powers to the children just like Mew gave the powers to him. But they needed guidance; they needed someone that knew how to deal with the powers. The watcher vanished in a flash of light, reappearing in a pair of bushes near the outcast's camp.  
  
"I since some one, help me, I'm so confused" A young girl begged as she grabbed at her head, causing blood to run down her face.  
  
"It's okay; I'm here to help" The Watcher announced as he floated out of his hiding place.  
  
"My codename is Super Sonic Mewtwo, you can call me SSM, I know all of you are confused but I'm here to help" The watcher boomed as he hovered over a foot in the air, in the middle of the camp, as his black hair flew wildly in the air.  
  
"Excuse me, but who do you think you are, just to float into our camp like that" A girl asked weakly obviously the leader of the outcast. SSM looked at her, looked into her mind and came up with an answer.  
  
"Well Cara, as you call yourself" SSM said in a matter-of-fact voice. Cara seemed puzzled, how could someone who she had never seen before know her name.  
  
"Do not taunt me, my powers far exceed yours, so if you want to keep that snobby attitude, I will go and join the rockets" SSM said even though he wasn't going to join the rockets he wanted to test them.  
  
While SSM boasted about his powers and tested the Mewtants, a lone Mewtant watched him from behind a tree, she was Erica and she was the only one to know who SSM was and how powerful he was "It's him" Erica whispered in disbelief that SSM had finally reached the Midnight forest.  
  
Cara felt weird some thing was different about her, but things were changing so fast, she had to focus on the group, and not on her own problems.  
  
"Well if you want to help out, here come the rockets again," Cara pointed out. Two helicopters blew past the trees, kicking up dirt and rocks as they made a low sweep across the outcast camp, causing the group to fall flat on their faces from the force  
  
"Annika get mew out of here, head for the safe zone" Cara ordered using all of her strength to return to her feet, surprisingly, her power and strength has been restored. The two of them ran off into the deeper regions of the forest, branches and leaves flew past them, creating a mixture of green and brown, like a demented child's finger painting. At the same time, bushes and thorns whipped at their legs ripping zigzag cuts of flesh and blood across their legs and feet. After a good ten minutes of pure running, Cara slowed down and stopped, she knew she had to keep going and that the rockets wouldn't be far behind, but she just didn't have the energy to keep up with Annika who was still running deep into the forest.  
  
"Annika wait up, we need to stay together" Cara yelled taking a step forward only to find that she couldn't walk. Cara looked down to find a tree root wrapped around her foot. After a few tries she found it almost helpless in trying to get her foot free.  
  
"Get off" Cara screeched kicking the tree root with her free foot her foot responded by elongating itself, then flattened itself allowing herself to remove her foot. Cara stared wide-eyed at her foot in disbelief, before she remembered Annika, and continued on after her.  
  
The three Rocket exterminators hung onto the rope for dear life, all of them knew their life could slip away at any moment, and all of them were sick to their stomach.  
  
"I think we lost the energy ball," Josh said gripping the rope for survival. As the group breathed a sigh of relief, a pink aura enveloped the whole area, blinding the group, Josh couldn't see anything and he felt his grip slip away, as Josh plummeted toward the ground he regained his sight just, egnough to see the pine tree, slice into him, impaling him into the tree truck. After minutes of screaming he realized he wasn't dieing, infact he couldn't feel any pain at all. And from the looks of it, his body was stuck right threw the tree truck, like a ghost.  
  
SSM looked around and allowed his body to phase out of reality, just egnough to let the rockets to run past him unnoticed. He then returned to his normal state, and allowed the full wrath of his powers be felt to the rockets. The minutes that followed were filled with blood and violence, leaving the twisted remains of what used to be the rockets in the psychic wake. SSM hovered quietly threw the mangled body parts and gore, as he followed Cara's brain patterns threw the forest. Eventually he found the young girl, just as her foot wormed its way out of the tree root. After a minute Cara took off again, but with just a flick of his finger, SSM pulled Her back, he needed some questions answered and only she at that moment could answer them.  
  
"No body just says "Hey slow down dude" these days," Cara complained straightening her self up.  
  
"Nice to see you two" He replied casually.  
  
"So what happened with the rockets?" She asked, taking a look around to make sure they weren't being followed.  
  
"Their pitiful brains exploded, and when do people, use the word dude?" SSM asked, trying to keep Her busy as he tried to find out what powers Mew had given her.  
  
"Well, it just seemed appropriate and." Cara yammered on, with a flick of his fist He sent a tree trunk flying at Her hitting her in the stomach. At the moment of impact, the top half of Cara flew along with the tree trunk while everything below her waist stayed firmly planted on the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell" She screamed, as her body snapped back like a rubber band. "What's going on?" She demanded as soon as her body stopped shaking.  
  
"How should I know, all I did was float into camp" SSM said smugly floating past her. After a minute of heavy breathing, trying to calm her self down she finally spoke up. "Everyone will be at the northern edge".  
  
"What was that?" He asked stopping in his tracks.  
  
"The northern edge of the forest, its site B of the camp" She said before pointing the way. "After you" She added, He just floated by quietly. Site B just seemed to be a small grassy area next to a lake where the kids gathered. SSM explained a little bit of the truth, and a few lies, just what they needed to hear. But as he talked he was also able to take in what the other people looked like, most of them had some sort of deformity like an extra limb, and He also sensed a very weak psychic power with in Cara. * What has happened to these kids? * SSM thought.  
  
The outcast began to settle down later on in the night, as the threat of the Rockets seemed to be over. Yet SSM kept watch over the group as one by one, they retired to small tents. Soon his own eyelids seemed to get heavy but each time before he fell off to sleep, a noise or a small movement would wake him back up. This time a small movement of a bush near Cara drew his attention, as he watched a small dart gun poked out of the bush, and sent a small projectile into Cara's arm. This put SSM on high alert as he ran across the compound to check and see if she had been poisoned.  
  
"What the hell?" Cara wondered ripping the dart out of her arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" SSM asked reaching her side.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Cara replied holding out her hand, only to see the skin and bones melt into a disgusting puddle, near her now melted feet.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Cara asked with slurred speech as her lips began to meld together.  
  
"Do you know what your power is?" SSM asked. Cara responded with a quick headshake causing part of her skin to fly off and land on the nearest tree.  
  
"It has to be transform, only Ditto DNA can cause your skin to stretch like that" SSM hypothesized. "Cara concentrated on.a.Vulpix, yeah a Vulpix," He ordered. Cara looked at him like he was crazy, but as her left eyeball began to dissolve she figured she had no choice and began to concentrate. Within seconds a vulpine like tail formed out of her tailbone and grew several inches, as her skin began to merge back into her body. SSM's theory has been right, with the Mewtant DNA active, what ever was causing her human DNA to breakdown, would be nullified for the time being, and she would be able to continue in a Pokemon form. After several very disgusting moments, a fully-grown female Vulpix stood in Cara's place.  
  
"Are you okay?" SSM asked towering over Cara.  
  
"I tink I'm fin" She replied testing out her half human vocal cords.  
  
"Hey who's the Vulpix?" Erica asked finally making her appearance known to SSM while the camp came alive again.  
  
"Oh god how did you get here?" SSM asked pissed by the sudden appearance of Erica  
  
"Hey, stil en truble here" Cara wined from her position at the feet's of Erica and SSM  
  
"Fine, I'm going to go study this little thing" SSM said picking up the small dart, he took one last look around, surveying for the attacker, yet it was dark and he couldn't see any one else, and he didn't feel anyone around, yet he had a strange feeling on the whole situation, and it wasn't the sudden appearance of his old friend.  
  
High above, several surviving members of the Rockets were perched; they each looked down on the camp, and waited for their time to attack.  
  
"So, Mew gave them powers, no wonder Giovanni wants it" Kyrella figured.  
  
"What's the plan?" Roy asked surveying the group.  
  
"I'm going to go after Mew" Kyrella planed as her body reshaped into a Celebi.  
  
"What about the kids down there?" Mathew asked loading his sub machine gun.  
  
"Wait till I have Mew" Kyrella replied coldly. Seconds later Kyrella floated down in her Celebi form to meet with Annika, who had just waken from the commotion.  
  
"Well, hello, can you tell me where Mew is?" Kyrella asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Annika replied clinching Mew's poke ball.  
  
"Well, I'm Celebi, I'm a good friend of Mew" Kyrella lied, as she used a small psychic maneuver to guide Mew's Poke ball into her arms.  
  
"I promise I will take good care of it, and I will tell Mew, that her good friend protected her very well" Kyrella lied sweetly as she floated back up into the treetops.  
  
"Kill them" Kyrella said coldly, after landed on the treetop.  
  
SSM had set up a small tent, which was lent to him by the other Outcast, who had now decided on the name Mewtants, he didn't know why such a silly name was picked and he really didn't care. Nor did he care or realize that for the last hour, his powers were slowly dropping, and as he sat there analyzing the dart he began to notice the numbing feeling in his body, without any time to react, he soon found himself completely motionless, all he could possibly do is talk and barley move his head.  
  
" So this is what has become of you," A familiar voice announced itself at the entrance to the tent. Using all of his strength, SSM turned to look at him, He knew that face from anywhere, and he had spent months looking at that god-awful person. It was Chris; a Team Rocket Bastard that had been chasing him for years he also had powers to match his own  
  
"Damn, just to think how much time we spent working on you, only to find you in some rat infested forest, with a bunch of kids that want to play super hero" Chris smirked, their was a sound of either sarcasm, or laughter in his voice, with Chris you really couldn't tell which.  
  
"Chris, what an unpleasant surprise, I see your arm has been repaired, Sort of." SSM sneered using as much power as he could, to hide his weakness. Years before, SSM had done battle with Chris and won, by winning he left a distinct mark on Chris, he destroyed his right arm, which was now an almost full robotic implant.  
  
"It was nice to see how the mark one failed, it will be intresting to see how mark two fares, but first we need more testing before we can implant Mew's powers into our agents" Chris smiled cueing the sound of kids screaming, and the sound of gun fights happening outside.  
  
"You son of a.." SSM spat fighting to gain his strength back. Chris just whipped the spit of his clean suite before walking to two guards at the door.  
  
"Bring him back to the lab" Chris began, as the guard took out his nightstick.  
  
"No, I want to dissect him alive" Chris added, but with a second thought he added,  
  
"How many body parts that are left in tact is up to you" Chris smiled before leaving the tent.  
  
Pandemonium erupted in the small lakeside area, as the Rockets swooped down from the treetops, ready to put an end to the outcast once and for all. All around the children fled away from the rockets only to be gunned down, while others begged for their lives to only share the same fate as their friends.  
  
"Burn everything" Trevor yelled lighting a few tents on fire.  
  
"This is like shooting duck in a barrel" Roy commented before killing a young girl exsiccation style.  
  
"You mean fish" Trevor corrected him.  
  
"Whatever" Roy shrugged lobbing another grenade into the compound.  
  
"Kill them all, no one gets away" Kyrella ordered as she threw smoke bombs into the tent, flushing out and killing the occupants.  
  
"Someone help" Erica cried sounding the alarm, while using her powers to keep most of the Rocket's at bay.  
  
"What's happening?" Lorelei asked running out of her tent, and to a child's side. Lorelei, another Mewtations, had a kind and gentle heart, yet she also was the bravest out of the group; with an iron clad will, and egnough courage to make pro wrestlers shake in their boots.  
  
"Will some one tell me what's going on?" Lorelei asked again rising to her feet, only to notice that her white shirt had been stained by the boy's blood.  
  
"The rockets, their killing everyone they can find" A young kid explained in broken breath.  
  
"C'mon they'll kill you too, if you don't hurry" The kid said grabbing her hand and leading her to a group of other Mewtants who were running into the lake. Lorelei ran down the shoreline, and was only a step from stepping into the lake when she noticed the black oil that glistened in the moonlight.  
  
"No don't" Lorelei warned, yet her warning was unheeded, and seconds later the lake was set ablaze, the crackling of the fire, and the screams of anguish, were to much for Lorelei, she couldn't stand the horror anymore. Lorelei turned toward the camp, and searched for something to stand on, something so that she could be heard. Finding the nearest crate, next to a burning tent Lorelei stood ran and stood onto the crate.  
  
"Stop running, this ends now, we turn and fight" Lorelei screamed as more Mewtants ran past her. It was useless, the young Mewtants were afraid of the almighty rockets, yet if these kids could not stop just a few Rockets, how could they survive, and fight, the fight for freedom. Lorelei turned around and watched as more and more Mewtants flung themselves into the lake, killing themselves in the hope that they could, survive.  
  
"No, Damn it" Lorelei screamed as rage filled her, she looked at the large burning two by four that layed next to her.  
  
"Damn it to hell" Lorelei screamed again picking up the board and hurling it at the Rockets. The second the board exploded everything changed, the Rockets backed up for a second in fear, within that second, that few feet that the Rockets lost when they backed up, the running Mewtants realized that the Rockets could be beaten, that there was a chance. " You can either die in the swamp, or you can die fighting, the choice is up to you " Lorelei said drawing her sabre. When she was finished with her speech, Lorelei jumped off the box, extended her sabre and sliced a rocket down the back. Lorelei looked around, looking for her next target, when another Mewtant ran up next to her, to join her in the fight, followed by another, and another.  
  
In the emptiness, that SSM felt, it seemed comforting, friendly, and utterly painless, in this area he was god, he had no worries, no one to look after, no more running. Just everlasting bless, yet as soon as the darkness and the comfort came, it ended. Gone in a matter of milliseconds and replaced by pain and a harsh light. Soon the light dimmed and SSM quickly realized his surroundings. He was in a room, and by the sound of gunfire, it was close to the camp, but the room seemed wet. Then he realized he wasn't actually in a room, but in a tube filled with clear less, tasteless fluid. The fluid seemed to suspend, all movement and powers, so it seemed escape was out of the question. The liquid was, also healing his scares, bruises, and gashes, slowly, yet the pain that the guards had caused him was still there.  
  
"Ah, I see your awake, I suggest you to not struggle against the liquid, it is far stronger than you are, in your weakened state" Chris entered, flipping threw a chart.  
  
"What do you want" SSM said flatly, annoyed by the situation, he didn't like being kept up like an animal.  
  
"Myself nothing, yet Giovanni, wants you back under his hold" Chris explained.  
  
"Giovanni wants everything, but by striving for everything, what he has is slipping away" SSM remarked nodding at the window, which showed the Rockets slowly retreating as the Mewtants advanced.  
  
"Cant you see, if you join Giovanni, you could have the world, you would be his right hand man, with that kind of power you could be the strongest being on earth, even stronger than myself" Chris begged, it was his last effort to get him to join Giovanni, before he had to use his last resort.  
  
"You pathetic fool, do you not realize that I am allready stronger than you, stronger than Giovanni himself, I do not need Giovanni, or anyone else to make me stronger" SSM laughed, he had Chris right where he wanted him, and it was time to go in for the kill.  
  
"But, I will make a deal with him, I challenge you to a game of mind and skill, if you win, I will surrender to Giovanni and you will keep your life, yet if I win, than I will fight you for the information on Cara" SSM said laying down his challenge.  
  
"Fine, you do mean Chess don't you, the game that we played while you were developing your powers" Chris asked pulling over a chessboard.  
  
"The one and only, and please forgive me, if I don't move my own piece" SSM said, glancing around at the tube that contained him.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll move your piece wherever you tell me to" Chris replied with a mischievous grin. This had what his journey had come down to, a game of chance, and two lives hung in the balance.  
  
The forest that made up the Midnight forest was a large and wondrous place, yet if you weren't careful, you could easily get lost in it, and spend years trying to find your way out. Getting lost was the less of Martin's worries as he charged threw the forest, with an empty gun in one hand and his last healthy Pokemon in the other. The Rockets were in a steady retreat as they moved deeper into the forest, yet as soon as they had egnough coverage, they mounted a second offensive and began to take back land. Which brought us to our current situation where Martin is running threw the forest with the Rockets chasing him, just a few steps behind him. Martin knew his life could end in a single well-placed shot by a Rocket gun. This gave him a sort of peace, as he turned around to face his destiny.  
  
"Scyther, take out the Rockets as fast as you can" Martin yelled tossing out the poke ball. Scyther materialized out of the Poke ball and began to rip threw the rockets like butter, In their confused state, the Rockets were unable to put up much of a fight, as each one dropped to the ground as a green flash ripped past each one.  
  
"Good job Scyther" Martin praised, as he recalled the praying mantis. After a quick survey of the damage his pokemon had done. Martin grabbed any surviving Rocket and dragged him back to camp.  
  
"Check, and check mate" Chris smiled, as the chess piece came down, signaling the end of the game.  
  
"Whoa, wait one second, move my piece from B8 to C6" SSM ordered after a careful study of the chessboard. That one well calculated move, destroyed his checkmating king, and put Chris in Checkmate.  
  
"Now you keep your side of the deal" SSM spoke and even as he said the words, the liquid drained from around him, and the tube, rose into the air.  
  
"You won't stop me this time," Chris warned using his bionic arm to take an opening swing at SSM.  
  
"I always beat you, this will be no different" SSM replied catching Chris's swing while his power returned to him.  
  
"Funny, this pathetic excuse for a machine seems to be weaker than your original arm" SSM commented only to receive a quick jab to the side from Chris's other arm.  
  
SSM rubbed the spot that he had hit which was quickly becoming a bruise, Chris came around for another hit and this time SSM was prepared and caught his other hand. Chris grinned as the fight now became a matter of strength and the machine that was his arm slowly grew and strength and slowly moved toward SSM's head.  
  
"Stupid as always" SSM responded and head butted Chris across the room. Using this small opening in power, SSM flew across the room using his powers to help him glide, and before Chris could realize what was happening, SSM was behind him, using a single kick to send him through a tube chamber shattering it as he hit it.  
  
"Bitch" Chris swore wiping the blood from his mouth  
  
"Tell me about what is happening to Cara" SSM yelled picking up a chess piece.  
  
"I'll tell you nothing, this fight isn't over yet" Chris replied rising to his feet.  
  
"Yes it is" SSM replied adding psychic strength to his arm, before rearing back and tossing it into Chris's leg at the speed that a bullet would travel.  
  
"Damn it" Chris swore as his leg went dead from the circulation being cut off from the chess piece.  
  
"This is your last chance" SSM warned picking up the king piece.  
  
"Go to hell, and soon she will join you" Chris smirked, as SSM again reared back and threw the chess piece straight through Chris's head, separating it from the rest of his body.  
  
"Check mate" SSM added walking out of the tent, pissed that he didn't get the information he needed.  
  
Roy woke up, to the sound of movement, and activity. The tent he was in, the cot that he was strapped down on, the movement of kids, and teenagers, it had to be the Mewtations camp. Roy groaned at this realization, which brought two teenagers dressed in medical scrubs over.  
  
"Take it easy, we were able to heal you, using our powers, but your still weak" Erica warned, her medical scrubs were bloodied, and ripped, from what must have been countless hours of surgery. As for Roy, only a few bandages in his chest area, were the only visible signs of Scythers' attack.  
  
"It's to risky, I don't want to take the chance" A Vulpix replied walking in from the far side of the room, with SSM and Martin.  
  
"Cara, stop being so " The greater good is more important than having a body", It's time to worry about you having a body for the rest of your life" SSM said. The group made a sweep around the room, as they continued talking, when another person came in and began to whisper to Cara.  
  
"Only twelve, have checked in, with that, and the bodies were pulling out of the river, you may have to accept the fact that . might be dead" The man whispered to Cara the Vulpix, the last part seemed to be very quiet, like he said under his breath. Roy couldn't help but laugh at the news, like an over zealous feeling of joy floated over his body by the news of the death count.  
  
"Serves you right, after the massacre of Rocket camp fourteen, you all deserve to be killed" Roy laughed causing the group to turn and look at him. In a flash of the eye, Cara morphed from a Vulpix to a large Machamp.  
  
"Shut up" Cara screamed in a fit of rage, as she came after Roy swinging.  
  
"Cara back off, please" Martin said trying to hold her back.  
  
"Come on, please, let's just walk outside" Martin begged, taking Cara by the hand and taking her outside of the tent.  
  
Once outside, Cara morphed herself down, to what was close to her human self, she still had a human form, but she also had a mix of vulpine features added to her. She didn't care that her DNA could still degrade even further, she needed to be human, not in an alien body, she needed to be herself.  
  
"I want to kill him, I want to kill him so badly" Cara yelled pacing back and forth in front of the tent.  
  
"I want to just strangle him" Cara yelled making a shaking motion with her hands.  
  
"Cara get a grip" Martin said grabbing her, holding her shoulders, it was at this time he got his first clear look at her. Her eyes were blood shot and tears weld up in her eyes.  
  
"They were so young" She whispered, she was on the verge of crying, she had been threw so much and her emotions were now running wild.  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore" Cara cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I don't want to be the leader; I just can't stand it" Cara continued not even bothering to wipe the tears from her face. Martin looked at her for a second, he couldn't stand to see her crying, and at that moment he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I wanted to kill someone in there in cold blood, that makes me some kind of monster," Cara cried burring her head in his chest.  
  
"Shush, no it doesn't, your not a monster" Martin whispered quietly to her.  
  
"Thanks for being here for me" Cara said wiping her tears away. "You're a good friend," She added before they went back inside.  
  
After a while a female attendant continued to pace around the room, like something was bothering her, eventually she found herself back at Roy's cot, she knew she had to ask him and figure out what had happened. "You said something about Rocket Camp fourteen, what happened" She asked pulling up a chair to his bedside.  
  
"You know, you rebels were responsible for the massacre" Roy replied coldly as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Humor me, please" Erica replied trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Well a few days before we launched on the mission, we got word that Rocket camp fourteen, a refugee camp outside Fushia city, was now completely destroyed, everyone there was killed, including twenty five families" Roy said emotionless. A cold silent remained in the air, before Roy added one last tid bit.  
  
"The rebels were last reported heading for the Midnight forest". The group sat there in for a few minutes, just looking at each other, finally the girl got up and began to walk away.  
  
"No one has been outside of the Midnight forest for over a year, because we were afraid of the Rockets, but what you did out there, makes you no better than the rebels that attacked Rocket Camp Fourteen" Erica added before she left letting it sink into Roy.  
  
Cara eventually returned to the medical tent where Roy stayed, at that time she immediately moved to Roy's cot and stood over it. "Okay, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you, so when you are able to walk again, I want you to leave camp, and never return," Cara said, then began to walk out.  
  
"Your DNA, is rewriting itself right, that is why you have to stay in Pokemon form?" Roy asked stopping Cara in her tracks.  
  
"I know I can never repay for what I did, but if you want some help, did you ever consider Byzime?" Roy asked trying to rise to his feet.  
  
"What did you a say?" Cara asked still facing the door.  
  
"Byzime, it's a chemical that Team Rocket scientist use when morphed experiments go wrong, and they need to revert it back to it's original form, there is a 50/50 chance that it could save you if you were injected with it" Roy explained laying back down in the cot.  
  
"Do you really trust this scum; he could be setting us up" SSM asked from across the room, after hearing some of the conversation.  
  
"And who the hell are you to know if I am setting them up on not?" Roy shot back  
  
"I'm some one who knows more about Team Rocket than you ever will, and i'm warning you Cara, Team Rocket agents can't be trusted," SSM warned  
  
"He could be lying, but we can't stay here much longer" Cara said considering the options.  
  
The shadow of the deaths of the others seemed to hang pretty high over the group, those that were left built a fire in the middle of the camp ground in hopes to just survive the night and find comfort with the others. Meanwhile SSM and Cara sat inside his tent hoping to find some information that could conform or deny the information that Roy had given them. At the same time Lorelei sat outside of the tent on guard duty all the while she envied the group for how they got along with each other so well, she longed for the companionship of the rest of the group but she was a warrior at heart, which meant that emotional attachment was out of the question. The rest of the night seemed to pass with out a single peep, that was until around sunrise began to peek over the mountains when a muffled scream came from SSM's tent which awoke Lorelei to full battle mode. When she reached the inside of the tent, she found both SSM and Cara being loaded into dog crate sized cages, along with a weird device that knowing Team Rocket was a power dampener. The confusion of this sight allowed her to be attacked from behind by a Team Rocket member, who gagged her and tied her up leaving Lorelei inside a similar crate with her friends.  
  
"Thank god you guys showed up, I really thought I was in trouble when these scum captured me" Roy sighed as he walked in while they disarmed their three captives and loaded them into the truck.  
  
"So you guys finally got smart," Roy commented kicking the Power dampener.  
  
"Yeah, Giovanni warned us about him" A Team Rocket agent replied pointing at SSM, "So we took him by surprise, and injected him with a drug that should keep him out for hours, the Power dampener is just in case he wakes up"  
  
"You Bastard" Lorelei muffled out through the gag in her mouth once she realized that Roy had entered  
  
"Good to see you again Roy, is their anyone else in the camp" The leader of the squad asked while he handed Roy his gun.  
  
"Nope it's just these three" Roy lied while he bent down to Lorelei's cage.  
  
"Do you think I would just give up being a Rocket and just suddenly have a change of heart because I felt bad for your group?" Roy asked while taking his finger to scribble "ROCKET'S HELP" into the dirt.  
  
"I would never truly help a Bitch like you" Roy added grabbing Cara's wobbly jaw while he kicked a rock out of tent hoping that it got someone's attention.  
  
"Let's go" The leader ordered commanding the rest of the small group to file into the truck after the captive mewtants had been loaded in.  
  
Outside the group around the fire was beginning to disband as each went to his or her assigned morning jobs. The few that remained continued to tell their heroic stories of the night before and how they fought bravely against overwhelming odds, the stories seemed to humor Annika a little seeing how she saw most of them hiding under various objects during the main battle phase was in action. Just when a young man was in his third story of how he led a counter attack in their moment of need, a small rock seemed to come out of nowhere and smack Annika in the head  
  
"Ow" Annika screamed out rubbing the quickly bruising area on the back of her head.  
  
Her sudden gasp in pain had caused the group to turn and look at Annika in sudden confusion on why she had just yelled out in pain out of nowhere.  
  
"Heh, Ow.I need to get to bed because look at the time" Annika said glancing over at the rising sun, she needed an excuse to get the sudden attention off of her and that seemed like a good excuse until it actually left her mouth.  
  
Keeping the glances of the group behind her, Annika followed the direction of the rock into Cara's tent; there she found evidence of a scuffle and a message. With a rising fear growing into her, she called for the rest of the Mewtants, and with a small explanation of what happened, the group started out, following the tire tracks, with out any idea where they would lead them to.  
  
The tunnel that the cages were sent along seemed to go on for ever, it seemed like hours since the group of 3 had reached the Team Rocket base in their cages, and now the three were being led into some where with no idea of where they were are how they would get out. Yet Cara and the rest found out soon when the tunnel ended into a small round room, which looked like an interrogation room, with a very mean interrogator.  
  
"You think you can just make some kind of rebellion," The interrogator growled sending another kick with his foot into Cara's side.  
  
"And, did you really think that Giovanni would just let you go free?" The interrogator asked turning to a half conscious SSM who barely understood the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
Pissed by the lack of response he was getting from either one, he grabbed SSM by the back of his head and brought him up to his face to study, "I see the drug has taken it's full effects" He summarized after a minute of studying his face.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to kill you all one by one," He threatened with his pistol while turning to Lorelei who remained shackled to the floor.  
  
"You won't kill any of us, you're just bluffing" SSM said rising defiantly to his feet  
  
The guard studied SSM for a second trying to choose between targets yet the warning that Giovanni had place on SSM's head won out, and he turned back to Lorelei and cocked the pistol. At that moment the metal door swung open from the side of the room, and Roy walked in with confidence in his stride and a duffle bag at his side.  
  
"That will be egnough Captain" Roy said beckoning him to the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" The interrogator asked turning away from Lorelei and quickly jogging over to Roy.  
  
"Let me take this, I really want some payback" Roy whispered and motioned to the duffle bag.  
  
"What do you have in there?" The interrogator whispered back wondering what kind of torturous weapon Team Rocket Tech had cooked up.  
  
"I thought a chainsaw could make them talk" Roy laughed, the Interrogator looked at him like he was crazy and then shared in the laughter.  
  
"You have ten minutes," The interrogator said in a very serious voice before striding out of the room.  
  
With one last look at the interrogator, Roy began to make short work of the chains and shackles that had binded the three to the floor or to various spots on the floor. "You're an interesting man to read up on SSM" Roy commented as he unhooked his chains. "I found your file very interesting"  
  
He continued to work on the chains until he got to Lorelei, there he made a costly mistake, seeing how Lorelei was still short tempered and once she was freed she reached for a concealed dagger, and threw him against the wall aiming the dagger for his neck.  
  
"Now why don't you call my friend a Bitch again and see what happens" Lorelei growled pressing the dagger even deeper into his neck.  
  
"You don't want to do that.bitch" Roy gasped trying to put on a brave face as Lorelei's dagger came closer and closer to his neck.  
  
When the last word left his mouth, Lorelei pressed the dagger closer into his neck, allowing it to slice threw the skin and let the blood flow over it.  
  
"Lorelei" Cara warned at the sight of the blood dripping off the dagger.  
  
After a few seconds had passed, Lorelei finally released some of the pressure she had put on the dagger, which allowed it to slowly slip out of Roy's neck.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, I got some of your gear" Roy said motioning to the duffle bag.  
  
Inside they found the weapons they had taken away from them, along with a Pokeball, a half filled syringe. Geared up the three began to head for the door of the interrogation room only to have Rocket guards burst into the room and begin to surround them.  
  
Gathering his strength SSM began to float into the air in the center of the room as a blue aurora began to envelope him. "None shall pass" SSM growled taking a defensive position in front of Cara and the rest. At this point the rockets opened fire, only to have their bullets ricochet back to them. Within half a minute, the room had turned into a bloody miss with bodies, and body parts strewn across the room.  
  
"Let's.go" SSM gasped falling to the ground after losing his concentration, the fight had taken a lot out of him, and fighting the power dampening virus that the Rockets had given them was taking most of his strength. So with Lorelei leading the group threw the Labyrinth and Roy helping SSM along while apologizing for all that Team Rocket had done to him, and Cara bringing up the rear of the group, the group set out to find away out of the Team Rocket Base.  
  
Meanwhile across the compound, the last of the Mewtations finally made it there and were now in the process of slowly cutting open the fencing that blocked off most of the vehicles. The duty of the wire cutting had fallen onto the shoulders of Annika while Martin remained on look out and the rest just kept huddled to the side. After a couple of close calls with certain wires that could have sounded an alarm, the group finally made it threw the fence and across the Helicopter pad, stopping only once to avoid a spotlight, in the end they were forced to take cover from a Rocket Patrol in a large Military transport chopper.  
  
"This is perfect" Martin said taking a glance out at the Rocket Patrol, he didn't like being kept inside a small area while his friends and a supposed traitor were locked inside of a Rocket base.  
  
"Yes, it is perfect, use your powers and reach out to the minds of Cara and the rest, if your Psychic powers are half of what you claim them to be then you can feel that they need help" Annika said finally out of breath from her long explanation. "If we can get this thing moving we might be able to give them a lift" Annika added getting up and heading for the pilot seat.  
  
* How can some body be so ditzy sometimes and smart other times * Martin wondered as he followed her into the cockpit.  
  
Well everything had gone well, except the fact that only three floors away from ground level, Cara and the rest had ran into a patrol of Rockets that had quickly called for reinforcements and then pushed them back into a lab which only had one way out.  
  
"That should hold them for a while" Lorelei commented after pushing her sabre into the door control panel, without an active control panel on each side, the Rockets would have to push the steel door open by themselves.  
  
"Cara, I thought you might want this" Roy said fishing threw the duffle bag to bring out the syringe." It may not be Byzime but it'll have the same effect you just need to add some of your DNA" Roy added taking the cap off of the Syringe.  
  
"I'll take that, and Cara give me your hair" SSM demanded taking the needle from Roy and turning to Cara.  
  
"What?" Cara took a step back in surprise to the sudden demand.  
  
"Pluck a hair, I need a piece of your DNA" SSM demanded opening up the top of the needle.  
  
With the long strand that Cara ripped out of her head, SSM began to mix the potion together, and with no warning he injected it into her clenched arm as she tried to keep a steady face on. After a few moments the potion began to take effect, at first it was at the site of the puncture wound, which caused the area around her arm to loose its jello like effect and return to what looked like a stable arm. And with a wire fire like effect the potion spread across her whole body to return her to a normal state.  
  
"I'm me again" Cara jumped for joy feeling what it was like to be back in her body again.  
  
" I'm glad but we need to find away out" Lorelei mentioned from the steel door which had now acquired several dents as the Rockets tried to push threw.  
  
"In there" Roy said searching the room and finding a glass door that was off to the side of the room, which led to only a closet. Yet the door was locked and required a password access, which heightened the suspicion of what might be inside, but right now the group was only concerned about getting away from the Rockets.  
  
. SSM rolled his eyes. "Stand back." he said, the annoyance in his voice clearly emphasized. He lifted his hand into the air, and a nearby stool began to float a few feet above the ground. With a flick of his wrist, the stool crashed at through the glass window. The group quickly ran inside to find out it could barely fit four people.  
  
"Great" Lorelei sighed staring out the broken glass doorway. " They'll never find us in here" She added sarcasticly.  
  
There was something important in that Room/Closet that Roy recognized something to do with the locked cabinets that were imbedded into the walls. "SSM, can you unlock one of these cabinets?" Roy asked pointing to the rows upon rows of cabinets on the right wall.  
  
"Yeah which one?" He replied looking at the rows that seemed to go all the way up the wall.  
  
"That large one in the middle" Roy commanded pointing to the one just above Cara's head, there was nothing important about this one, it just seemed to be the largest one, and the middle one was always important. After a small click and the sound of hissing air, the cabinet swung open and a small tray floated down to Roy.  
  
"What is it?" SSM asked pushing Lorelei out of the closet so that he could get a better look.  
  
"It's just a Pokeball and a small card that says: Articuno" Roy replied placing the Pokeball into his duffle bag.  
  
"That has to be one of the Legendary's that Team Rocket captured when they began their take over, it was around the time Mew two's cloning started, if anything we need to keep it safe, there is no idea what kind of experiments could have been done to it in here" Cara summarized looking around the lab as Lorelei shoved SSM back and moved back into the closet, than realized that no matter what the Rockets would discover them once they broke in so she conceded and walked out of the closet. At that moment the door began to give way and the Rockets were almost into the room.  
  
"Lorelei, come on and hide before they get in" Cara said before realizing that it would make no difference and that staying out of the closet would give them more of a fighting chance.  
  
* Cara, I hope you and the rest can find some safe cover * Martin said telepathically, at that moment the sound of a speeding rocket and compressed air struck over head followed by another and another. With the sound of explosions ringing overhead Roy ran out and grabbed Lorelei and threw her back into the closet both of them barely escaping the roof collapsing down upon them.  
  
When the dust and debree cleared, two things were present one: the steel door had been blasted open by the sudden explosion of the roof and what remained of the three floors above them, and second: a military chopper had swung down the hole that it just made and positioned itself between the Rockets who were coming into the door and the Mewtations.  
  
"C'mon in" Annika said swinging open the side door of the chopper and beckoning the group to join the rest of the Mewtations in the chopper. Cara gave the rest a * Why not * look and shrug before running over and jumping into the chopper followed by Roy, and the others.  
  
"I picked Mew up for you don't lose it this time" Roy warned opening up the duffle bag and tossing the first Pokeball to Annika while the second which contained Articuno dropped underneath the Pilot's chair.  
  
"Where to?" Martin asked from the Pilot's chair.  
  
" Up would be preferable" SSM said sarcastically as Cara slid into the Co Pilot's chair. Martin shot him a sarcastic look back and began to pull the chopper out of the building.  
  
"So, you never told me that you knew how to fly one of these things" Cara asked while glancing over all the knobs and buttons that lined the Cockpit.  
  
"Oh I don't, I'm just making it up as I go along" Martin said throwing her a goofy grin as the group flew back to the Midnight forest.  
  
The Mewtants flew back to the Midnight forest with mixed feelings; they had their hopes high due to their first victory over Team Rocket. Yet in turn the group would soon have to abandon their home in the Midnight Forest, a home that they had grown accustom to for the last few years. By the time that the chopper had set down it had grown to midday and the sun grew heavy overhead as the group began to dismantle their tents and pack them into the chopper.  
  
"So what all happened, back there?" Martin asked, throwing Cara's folded tent in to the back of the chopper.  
  
"You mean before or after Roy saved us?" Cara asked, bringing up the subject of the new traitor was still an open wound for Martin, one that wouldn't be healed easily.  
  
"All of it" Martin said stuffing the tent poles underneath the pilot's seat causing the Articuno Pokeball to roll out, which after a second of study he stuffed into his pocket.  
  
"We'll basically we found the cure for my stretchy disease and well we got out of there" Cara said creating a brief summery of what happened, yet she decided to leave out the legendary Pokemon seeing how not many people would remember the old fairy tales of them.  
  
"We'll I'm glad your back, I missed you" Martin said yet realized how corny it sounded and added in " We all missed you"  
  
"Thanks" Cara brushed and reached over to hug him, after a second in the embrace they both heard a cough from the outside of the helicopter, they turned to see SSM leaning up against the entrance.  
  
"Group meeting at the center of camp" He said quickly before floating up into the air and away from the chopper.  
  
"I got to go" Cara said quickly feeling embarrassed that SSM had caught her and Martin together when it was apparent that both of them had feelings for her.  
  
"Cara" Martin said quickly as she walked out, yet he decided against trying to say anything right now.  
  
"I'll see you at the meeting" She said before walking off toward the camp.  
  
The meeting seemed to go pretty well, Cara had decided on setting away from Martin using Roy as a buffer, and the rest seemed to huddle pretty much around Cara who was now the unofficial leader, while SSM sat on the other side of the campfire alone, he seemed to have a defiant tone with him and he kept a constant glare on Martin.  
  
"Okay so where do we go next, we cant stay in the Midnight forest for much longer or we will have to put up with constant raids like last night" Cara said causing Annika to clutch Mew's Pokeball a little tighter.  
  
"We'll the smartest thing to do is to attack the Team Rocket research center at Cinnabar Island, it would be the most likely place for the rest of the legendaries" SSM demanded bringing up the legendary topic for the first time in the whole meeting.  
  
"I'm a little confused on this legendary thing, what are they?" Martin asked which had been the question that the rest of the group had been waiting for.  
  
"Legendaries are Pokemon that keep the world in balance" SSM spoke matter- of-factly,  
  
"That was until Team Rocket captured them and eructed machines in their place" SSM added with out keeping his glare off of Martin for a second.  
  
"That's all very nice, and good for a late night bed time story, but if we want to stop Team Rocket we need to hit Giovanni hard and we need to hit him fast, Power is the only thing he listens to and we need to show that we have it" Lorelei said standing up and making her point.  
  
SSM just shook his head for a second and turned to face Lorelei, "That just shows how little you know, going on a straight on attack against Giovanni would be suicide, taking out smaller targets would be better in the long run" SSM pointed out.  
  
"Why are we even listening to this bastard?" Lorelei asked trying to get support from the group. "He hasn't shown any kind of support for the group, why should we even be listening to him?"  
  
"No wonder she has Bitch written across her shirt" SSM muttered in disgust, he wasn't going to put up with this little girl who had no idea of the power she was going up against.  
  
"SSM, calm down please" Erica begged putting herself in between Lorelei and SSM, for a second SSM seemed to continue to fill with rage, only as the time past SSM seemed to calm down.  
  
"Go screw your self" Lorelei roared pushing past Erica and sending him flying into the nearest tree. The group reacted in shock at this sudden fight but neither wanted to get into a power struggle with either one of them.  
  
With a building rage SSM flipped out of the tree and aimed his power at Lorelei causing her stomach to erupt in gas bubbles that were far more painful than what it should be. "Stomach-him-he-did-it" Lorelei cried grasping at her stomach trying to calm it down. With just an after thought he sent her flying into the air only to have Roy dive to catch her." Thanks" She said rising to her feet.  
  
"Just here to help" He said quickly before jumping out of the way as the battle ensued.  
  
The battle began to rage on each side not giving in to the other, not even when Cara ran out into the middle of the battlefield to try and convince them to stop which would have left her a smoldering pile of dust if it wasn't for Martin's diving tackle just in the last second from keeping her from getting hit.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Lorelei asked shaking off the dark energy of the last energy ball.  
  
"I'm just warming up" He smirked creating two more attacks only to cut them off halfway when a flamethrower blast ripped across the battlefield. The group of Mewtants that had been taking cover from the first battle now turned to see their new opponents who had just arrived.  
  
"Rockets!" Some one screamed as the army of Team Rocket solders armed with flamethrowers began to march toward the Mewtants while burning down any and all of the forest that stood in their way.  
  
"Every one get to the chopper" Cara screamed switching into command mode.  
  
"I can't stand her, I vote we leave her behind" SSM said pointing at Lorelei while defiantly blocking the path of Cara and the rest.  
  
"If you don't shut up, we will leave on of you behind," Cara said out of rage as she pushed past SSM.  
  
"Martin get the chopper ready," She yelled ahead hoping that Martin was allready at the chopper and preparing for takeoff.  
  
The group just barely made it to the chopper before Team Rocket arrived and but after a tense few minutes the group was air born and away they flew from their adopted home which now was raging as a large fire burned across the forest.  
  
"Where to?" Martin asked turning the chopper toward Mt. Moon  
  
"Lets head toward Cinnabar Island" Cara ordered allready raising her hand for an argument from Lorelei. "It's safer to get the Legendaries released before Team Rocket has the chance to kill them out of rage, it's just a precautionary maneuver" She said hoping to calm any objection Lorelei had to her orders.  
  
The ride to Cinnabar Island was smooth and worry free which was an welcome change after the events of the last few days, during that time everyone had time to talk to each other and find a little about the new arrivals, they were also given time to morn the loss of several close friends during the battles with the Rockets. It was dusk by the time that the group reached Cinnabar Island and even later by the time that every one got out and got situated.  
  
"This is larger than I remember it, It'll take us months to look for Team Rocket's base" SSM said taking a long look down at the city below, the group was perched on top of the Volcano that had become Cinnabar's main attraction, yet they were so high up that some one would really have to be looking for them to spot them.  
  
"Splitting up would be a good idea, it would allow us to cover more land in a less amount of time" Martin suggested taking a glance at the city before turning to face the group.  
  
"Good idea, SSM and Cara why don't you guys go check out the hotel, Martin you could scout out the ridge of the volcano and Lorelei and I will take a survey of things at the top, Annika, Erica, and everyone else can scout out the city for clues" Roy suggested, the group still had their doubts about taking orders from a former head of Team Rocket yet no one else was able to think up of a better plan on the spot so they just decided to go with what Roy had suggested.  
  
The only really enthusiastic member of the group about the plan seemed to be Cara who grabbed SSM and started sliding down the mountain; She wanted to prove to SSM that he was still a member of the group even after the feud that he had started with Lorelei.  
  
SSM tried to get away and just slide down the mountain using his psychic powers and he almost made it. Only to have Cara jump on him from behind, the two rolled down the hill a bit, unable to stop each other, it wasn't until SSM used his powers to slow himself were they finally able to stop rolling and when they did he found Cara on top of him. The two layed there for a second and looked into each other's eyes for a second, neither one of them had ever been closer before. Yet Cara was first to break the contact and get up. " Come on, we're almost there, we have a job to do, lets go" Cara stammered out, she had to be professional right now, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him all the way down, even when she wasn't looking at him.  
  
Erica watched SSM and Cara continue on in shock and in sadness, she had always had feelings for SSM, but now, now she wasn't sure that she would ever have a chance with him. Seeing this, and allready having feelings for Cara, Martin walked over to Erica and put his arm around her for comfort. "I know it's hard but everything will be okay, I don't think they even have any feelings for each other" Martin said trying to keep her from humiliating herself in front of the group.  
  
"I wish, I could believe you, I really do" Erica sighed before heading off to catch up with Annika.  
  
Lorelei and Roy hiked up the mountain and complete silence, well at least Lorelei did, and Roy kept trying to bring up a friendly conversation yet each one failed. The night began to weigh upon the two as they scaled the Volcano and eventually Lorelei broke the silence and suggested that they stop for the night. With the tent pitched and both of them tucked neatly away in their sleeping bags they both settled down for the night, it had been a long day and neither had found the effort to strike up a late night conversation. Yet as the night wore on and with Lorelei fast asleep Roy couldn't stop trying to remember that small nagging thing in the back of his mind, something was wrong here, something bad, yet he couldn't remember so he decided it would be better to just take a small walk around the area with some fresh air maybe what ever nagging memory would come back to him.  
  
At the same time on the other side of the Volcano, Martin was on the run from several Magmar, who had decided to make a small hot spring their nesting area, the problem was that if anyone came near their nest, they would see them as a intruder and immediately try and kill them off. In the end Martin found a small cave to stay in over the night and with the labyrinth of tunnels that had filled the cave, it would be almost impossible for the Magmar to find him. So Martin spent the night sitting upright in the cave listening to the sound of the Magmar as the searched the cave frantically. As the night continued on he began to think of Cara and whenever the thought of her ever entered his head he would always hope that she was thinking of him too.  
  
Roy walked a long the side of a small riverbed letting the words "Standard Procedure" and things like " Detainment of Captives" fill his head, he had made a mistake along the line, something had gone wrong that may cost the group their lives. Along his walk he came along a small stream, the stream was filled with small shiny pebbles that glistened in the moon light, the pebbles brought back a old dormant memory of his, when the Team Rocket tech's began to talk about launching a orbital satellite, and navigation beacons placed on all transportation vehicles, then it was the bio techs who had talked about using the satellite to keep track of hostages just incase that they had escaped. "But no one ever said that they had refined the technology and got it working" Roy said to himself, it was getting late and he was so tired that he was talking to himself. "Yet if they did get it working, that would lead them to.." And just as the thought entered his head, the smell of burning plastic and rubber filled the area. Roy ran off towards Lorelei's tent before he could even finish the sentence.  
  
Martin crept along the cave using his hands to guide his way threw the abyss, the Magmar had started using Flamethrower attacks to fill the compact areas of the cavern with fire, which had forced Martin to move deeper in the cave, which had now thrown him into pitch blackness. Yet as he traveled along he began to become aware that he could start seeing around him, at first he thought that his eyes had finally been able to adjust to the darkness yet the further he moved along he was able to see more and more, and eventually a small hole that led out of the cave could be seen. As he studied the hole the first thought that came into his head was that some how he looped around, yet upon closer inspection he found that it was actually the other side of the mountain, some how, he had transverse the whole interior of the volcano in the matter of a few hours. After a small push and a couple of struggles along with using his power to push a couple of rocks out of his way, Martin was finally out, yet he was out of the cave and into a raging forest fire.  
  
"Oh look more rats to fry" One rocket grunt said a little too happily, before cocking his flamethrower weapon and cranking up the napalm flow on the tubing.  
  
"Yeah whatever, I think I have had egnough of your kind allready" Martin growled, slipping one hand into his belt and grasping two of the six Poke balls he had hooked back there.  
  
But before he could rear his arm back to throw out the two Poke balls, Roy ran around the bend and arrived at the campsite. The sudden arrival of another Mewtant startled the Rockets now it was just 2 on 3, the odds were now becoming in favor of the Mewtants. "Roy get her out of here," Martin said pointing to an unconscious Lorelei who was laying still inside the burning tent. With a quick metallic shimmer from his body Roy jumped into the tent grabbed Lorelei and jumped out.  
  
"Roy try and find Cara and the rest, I'll hold them off" Martin said, Roy gave him one last look, almost like it would be the last time he would see him  
  
"Go" Martin insisted before turning to meet the Rockets. In one fluid motion Martin tossed out the two Pokemon and the battle begun.  
  
With a quickening pace Roy tried to put some distance between the Rockets and himself, yet with the uneven terrain along with the extra weight, he quickly found himself lost and running in circles around the volcano. Around an hour later and a few more trips around the Volcano, Roy gave up and decided to prop Lorelei up against some rocks, at least there she would be somewhat comfortable and he would be back to see if he could find Martin and help him out.  
  
Annika was quickly growing board of scouting duty; it had been hours since Erica had tracked the drunk Rocket to the main research center. So now the waiting game began for the others to catch up, and then the strike would commence. Yet Annika wasn't completely devoid of doing something useful with her time. See like most bases, the electric fence designed to keep intruders out provided egnough electric shock to send objects flying back in the general direction that they came in. So when Annika found the small pebble that had been stuck in her shoe for some time, she figured that it wouldn't help to have some fun for the next few hours. Eventually after a couple of tries * and bruises * she timed her reaction right to dodge the pebble's return fire. So there she sat for the rest of the night dodging a pebble, picking it back up and throwing it back at the fence.  
  
"Vaporeon dodge that flame, return Starmie" Martin ordered commanding the cat like water Pokemon to bounce off of the nearest set of rocks to barely dodge another flame thrower hit from the Rocket's machines, while at the same time he ordered his Starfish like Pokemon back into it's Pokeball for a rest.  
  
"Vaporeon prepare to Watergun the ground right underneath you, wait until my mark" Martin yelled knowing that his timing had to be correct or only a smoldering pile of ashes would be left of his Pokemon.  
  
"Die you blue bastard," The rocket roared as both of them aimed their flamethrower streams at Vaporeon's new possession, obviously neither of them heard Martin's command.  
  
"Now" Martin ordered causing the Pokemon to shoot into the air by a self- created stream of water, and just missing the two-flamethrower beams. Now all Martin had to worry about was if his calculations and timing were right, and for the first time tonight luck was on his side. Vaporeon landed in the middle of the two rockets, causing both rockets to turn toward Vaporeon and fire.  
  
"Vaporeon return" Martin yelled releasing the laser system inside of his Pokeball to lasso onto Vaporeon and pull it in at the last second, and as it did the flames past harmlessly past Vaporeon and onto the bodies of the two Rockets incinerating them in a second.  
  
"Toasty" Martin commented while kicking one of the smoking remains of the Rockets.  
  
"Good work" Roy said running up the side of the Volcano.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, you are supposed to be with Lorelei, and she would be where?" Martin asked shocked by his sudden appearance  
  
"I couldn't find my way down, plus I thought you might need back up, but I see that I was wrong" Roy said gesturing to the smoking remains. " And she was freaking heavy"  
  
"You know what, I've been up for the past twenty-four hours, I don't want to hear it, lets just grab her and get back to Cara" Martin complained brushing him off then gesturing for him to lead the way.  
  
It took around thirty minutes to backtrack to Lorelei's possession; by now the sun was beginning to peak above the edge of the sea line. The only problem was when they reached Lorelei's possession, their was no Lorelei there, yet there where some incriminating tire tracks and foot prints in the mud around the rocks, yet the signs of a struggle was not there meaning that she was still knocked out.  
  
Morning seemed to begin early on Cinnabar Island and the smell of Pancakes along with other breakfast foods seemed to taunt Annika since the sun began to rise over the ocean. Yet she remained at her post to the last, and it paid off, which came a few hours after she had sent the other Mewtants off to get breakfast. The pay off was, a large covered truck that moved in front of the fence, the truck waited for an minute then when the gate retracted it moved in toward the base, it was at this point that Annika jumped threw the canvas and onto the truck. There she found the breathing body of Lorelei who surprisingly was without restraints * Guess they don't know her very well * Annika thought to herself as she tried to smack Lorelei awake.  
  
"What.what tha hell" Lorelei asked snapping awake after three or four hits from Annika.  
  
"It's me Annika, I'm here to help you" Annika said striking a heroic pose for a second only to fall over on the first bump.  
  
"God help me" Lorelei sighed before rising to her feet.  
  
The flare that Martin had launched with some supplies and a little bit of power allowed for the Mewtants to all regroup on the side of the Volcano with a minimum amount of time wasted, the only ones that weren't there were: of course Lorelei, and Annika who's group of Mewtants that she had been babysitting had decided that she had gone out to look for Breakfast some time while they were away. Anyway the group returned and so did the uneasiness, Martin's jealousy that SSM had spent the night with Cara, * even if they were in separate rooms * shown through and every one knew it or at least could make a reasonable guess on why Martin now kept a constant eye on SSM and a compassionate one on Cara who was sitting close to SSM now.  
  
"We got to go after them," Roy demanded, who now blamed, himself for Lorelei's capture  
  
"Well we don't know where they are, why did they go after Lorelei in the first place?" Cara said turning from Roy to the rest of the group.  
  
"We'll I think we may know where Lorelei is" One of the Mewtants that had been apart of Annika's group spoke. "See Annika, and the rest of us had track a rocket back to a research lab which looked pretty top secret I mean it was hidden and everything so that's our best bet"  
  
"I agree that's our first location to start looking, plus that is one of the main reasons we came here if it's the one that is holding the legendaries" Cara said stepping up and continuing her command role. "SSM can you transport us there?"  
  
Martin began to protest to this; to him it didn't seem right for Cara to put so much blind judgment into SSM powers. Yet SSM quickly spoke up and said that he had no idea of the location of neither the base nor a good transport spot.  
  
In the end Cara used her powers to safely transform herself into an Aerodactyl * Seeing how a large wanted helicopter flying near a rocket base would be easier seen than a pokemon * and fly them to the location of the base threw the guidance of the Mewtants that had been there.  
  
With one quick roll Annika and Lorelei swiftly took cover under one of the heavier trucks while bullets rained from all around the truck. "Great rescue plan" Lorelei sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know, I haven't seen you come up with any other plans, so if you come up with one right now tell me, cause I am getting really tired of you acting like you are so important" Annika said fed up with Lorelei's attitude, both of the girls had no idea of what they had gotten themselves into and Annika was planning on getting out of there alive.  
  
"Now are you going to help me on not?" Annika finally asked reloading the clip into the small stolen gun that she grabbed off of one of the guards.  
  
"God you are such an idiot" Lorelei said grabbing the gun out of Annika's hand and reloaded the chamber, with one last second to take a breath the two ran for the next truck and closer to the gate while Lorelei released the last bullets in the clip to provide cover fire.  
  
Both girls gasped for air after their short little sprint, which still turned up with at least ten feet from freedom. With everything looking bleak and both girl considering the option of giving up, at the last second a large shadow of an Aerodactyl blocked out the sun as it flew toward the base.  
  
"I hope it's you guys" Annika asked telepathically while putting all of her hope on a large shot that reinforcements have finally came.  
  
The Aerodactyl that was Cara made another swoop around the area that separated the Rockets and the two girls. " We're going to have to land soon" Martin said with a ragged voice, while using most of his power to deflect most of the bullets with a strong defensive shield to protect Cara from the rain of bullets from bellow.  
  
"SSM we need a location to land" Roy said turning to him while surveying the terrain.  
  
"I think some trenched could be in order" SSM commanded and with one swoop with his hand the earth beneath us moved out of the way creating some what of a five foot deep trench that stretched across the compound. "Down" SSM ordered to Cara who snorted at the basic command that she was given, soon they were down and Cara was demorphed yet even with their foot hold secure, it was still a long way from destroying the base and no one had any ideas on what to do next.  
  
Yet as the minutes past the rain of bullets that flew effortlessly over their heads soon ended and only one question could be asked now. "Did they run out of bullets?" Cara asked from the sound of the cease-fire.  
  
* What happened? * Annika asked through telepathy, Cara peered out of the trench in Annika's general direction for a second and shook her head while shrugging.  
  
"Keep down" SSM said quickly while dragging Cara back down, a few more minutes past and then the slow sound of foot steps came from the Rocket's base, the sound of the foot steps seemed to dig into the earth like it came from something that was extremely heavy, after the sound of more and more foot steps joined the first ones, the Mewtants finally took the chance to take a peak at what was out there, all at the same time, the Mewtants poked their heads out of the trench to see the sickest sight that their eyes had ever seen.  
  
Marching toward them seemed to be an army of mutilated people, mutilations so disgusting because they were a combination of some of Mew's DNA and Human's the only problem with this is that the Pokemon body parts seemed to hang and drop from their skin, some of them would have large cashes stretching across their body because of this like one huge open wound. Others would have some body parts disproportionate from the others causing somewhat of a Frankenstein look.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Cara exclaimed in disgust as she dipped back down into the trench to vomit from the sight of the mutilations.  
  
"What now?" Martin asked dropping back into the trench with the rest of the Mewtants, every second they waited meant that, that army of zombie like monsters would continue to march toward them. The answer to Martin's question came in a swift manner, as thick energy balls filled the air overhead where bullets used to be.  
  
"Fall back" Cara finally decided, she didn't want to risk the group and taking on the Rockets like this would be suicide.  
  
"Screw that," SSM said blocking the path that the Mewtants could use to escape from the army on the other side of the trench. "Mew gave you those god damn powers to fight these things, it gave you those powers to fight evil, and now you want to leave, this is our best chance to stick it to the rockets, and I will be damned if I turn and run, I will make my stand here" SSM said triumphantly trying to get the group's spirits up in hopes that they would turn in fight. The group took one second to take all of this in, all that they would be loosing if they left, and at this SSM used his Psychic power for one last demonstration, he rose into the air and out of the trench while letting his glasses slip from his face. "Assume the Position!" He roared at the Mew Zombies before letting out a full psychic barrage against him.  
  
Cara took one last look around at the group before saying: "Lock and load", given this que, Martin used his Psychic powers to summon the guns from some of the fallen Rockets or that they just discarded on their way to get out of the way of the Mew Zombies. Once the guns were all located, they each went to a designated Mewtant who would best be able to handle them, and with Cara leading the charge, the group charged out toward the Mew Zombies.  
  
"Retreat" Cara blurted out, so far their was no casualties on either side, yet with every fallen body part from the Mew things, a new one would grow in it's place, and the body part would regenerate into a carbon copy of the host, creating a army double and near triple the size of the original.  
  
"Now what?" Roy asked jumping into the trench with the rest of the Mewtations, and army like that would not stay away for long and they needed some way to fight back other than energy and common weapons.  
  
"I have a theory," SSM said pushing his glasses up, which he had recovered once the battle started. "Do any of you have any ice pokemon, strong ones?"  
  
The group shook their heads most of the ice pokemon they had weren't powerfull egnough to return fire, and the ones that were, were too tired to fight.  
  
"What about you Martin, got anything that would help?" Cara asked turning toward him.  
  
"Vaporeon is out of commission for awhile," Martin said backing up a little, while trying to hide Articuno's Pokeball  
  
"Guess you have all the fun" SSM said focusing on Cara who backed up on this not sure what he meant. "So, Cara ever seen a Lapras before?" SSM asked slowly while the truth sunk in.  
  
"No way in hell that I am going out there besides how tested is your plan" Cara said shaking her head, SSM shrugged seeing how he never calculated the odds, he was just winging this on a hunch.  
  
"God fineeee" Cara squealed as her mouth transformed into a muzzle while the rest of her body grew into a Lapras, a particularly over weight Lapras.  
  
"A little tubby" SSM whispered to himself while Cara shot him the strongest evil look that any Lapras has ever done.  
  
"Okay, Cara, Ice beam" The group shouted as Cara reared back her head and followed through with a large ice beam that froze the army in their tracks.  
  
"Time to go" Martin said climbing out of the hole with everyone else. The Mew Zombie was frozen in its tracks and it was time to turn the tide against the Rockets and the hell that it created.  
  
Once inside the base with it's comforting Cream colored walls, the group was able to take a breather and regroup their thoughts, before continuing into deep into the bowels of the base, each Mewtant was tired from the battle yet after a quick check over they were able to determine that none of them were hurt.  
  
"Okay, now for the questions, what the hell were they wanting with you?" Cara asked Lorelei wanting to know why the rockets had tried to abduct her twice.  
  
"I think it wasn't just me, I was just the most accessible at the time" Lorelei said  
  
"Seems true egnough" Martin shrugged, Martin was saying what the rest of the group was thinking, the past few days they had to put a lot of faith into each other, and everyone was about to crack while suspicion that each other could tip off or traitor to the Rocket's was running high. Yet that didn't stop Lorelei from casting a angry look in the direction of Martin just to make sure that she wouldn't stand being called a traitor or even thought of one.  
  
"SSM, can you see if you can set the base on lockdown?" Cara asked changing the subject. "Hold on" SSM responded as he hacked in to the brain of a security guard. After a few minutes had passed, SSM seemed to relax yet the stress look on his face seemed to remain. Around that time the computer issued it's lockdown alarm all over the base and the sound of room doors that housed the scientist and security guards slid shut.  
  
"Okay, that should clean up the traffic" Cara said clasping her hands together as she shifted to her 'Get down to business mode'. "All right we need to split up into two teams, SSM, Erica, Martin, and I will go and dig up some information on Team Rocket, and finish off the base, everyone else head down to the lab's and take as many Pokemon with you as you can, and make sure to grab the legendaries" Cara ordered dividing the group up in to two teams. It only took a minute to get everyone situated and then they were off following the signs that led them to the proper areas that they needed to go.  
  
Annika and the group rounded the corner at a blistering pace, with the threat that the lockdown could be overridden any minute, the small group of five needed to do the quickest hit and run operation on the labs that has ever been accomplished. Yet they ran into one snag, they were just a couple of feet from the lab door, the one that held the base's Pokemon, it was only to their sparrow that they found out that on lockdown the Mew zombies took over guard duty on the major area's of the building.  
  
"So any ideas?" Roy asked gasping for breath as the group waited behind a wall just a few feet from the Mew zombies. "You mean what do you do when you run out of ammo and have allready thrown the gun?" Annika asked gesturing to the empty gun holster. "We play the waiting game" Lorelei said that had come along with Annika and Roy. "The waiting game" Annika sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"I hate really really boring scientific books" Martin yelled at the top of his lungs before slamming another book down on to the wooden table which caused a large crash to vibrate off of every single glass wall in the library which housed the most complete source of every single atrocity Team Rocket had done in it's history of dictatorship over the known world, it also held information on all of Team Rocket's experiments.  
  
"Shut up Martin, you'll wake the locals" Cara whispered motioning to the sleeping guard that SSM had well knocked out. At that time Cara was documenting every single thing that Team Rocket had done, all of their nasty little secrets that she could use against them just in case she needed them down the road. "All right that's it" Cara announced finally after ejecting the disk, everything she needed was on that desk, and as far as she was concerned after spending two hours looking at the hell that Team Rocket had done, she was in the mood to burn the whole base down.  
  
"Good, I don't like this, I don't know everything here is just to clean" SSM complained, he had been a little moody ever since that they had set foot in the library and for the most part he spent all the time that they were in there, outside of the door on guard duty. "Let's go" Cara said getting up yet at that moment her hand hit the desk causing it to fall behind the computer, and when she reached down to pick it up her hand brushed the mouse causing it to randomly click on a file name that had been useless to Cara just because it hadn't been accessed for years. It was only when she rose up was when she realized what she had stumbled over. The file was created over thirteen years ago for a project that had been completed yet the test subject escaped a couple of years later, the project's codename was: SSM  
  
Ever since the moment that Cara saw that screen, basically a summery of his life started as this:  
  
Opening File Open Database File name: SuperSonicMewtwo; SSM; Michael  
  
The subject Michael has been studied for years, his father's involvement on the Mewtwo project make's him an ample test subject. Team Rocket agents have tracked Michael since his beginnings as a Pokemon trainer, this was used as a case study to see if he was worthy egnough to be included further along in the project. The only agent to have seceded against Michael was the agent known as Chris. On March 4th Giovanni gave the order for the extraction of Michael, to further the project or else the SSM project would be scraped all together. Chris captured Michael at the Indigo Championships and the project was continued.  
  
Open Log Database  
  
SSM Test's Time Table  
  
Dear Giovanni You will be proud to know that the project has now celebrated its one-year anniversary, the introduction of the equalizer known as Erica Gen has happened. No signs of love interest have arisen yet, but the chemical will still take several weeks to take effect. You will also be proud to know that Michael has now displayed his full powers on par with the Mewtwo DNA that has been given to him. I will continue to inform you on further developments. Scientist 227 Division C  
  
Dear Giovanni Erica Gen has shown love towards Michael now, yet it seems that he has yet shown any affection yet. It is also disturbing to know that Michael has now shown some tendencies in using his powers in attempts to escape, but I assure you that the Pewter City base cannot be escaped. Scientist 227 Division C  
  
Dear Giovanni It is to my heavy regret to inform you that the Test subject of the SSM project along with his female friend, have escaped the base. Erica Gen has been seen heading in the direction of the Midnight forest. While Michael has been seen heading in several direction which we are currently following. While we have decided not to head in the direction of Erica seeing how she is not important to the project. Again it is to my sorrow to inform you of this but I promise you that the project will continue on. Scientist 227 Division C  
  
Dear Scientist 227 Division C It is to my heavy regret to inform you that you have been the target of termination. You have disappointed the Team Rocket corp. for many years since the New Island Project. So I have now ordered your termination. Maybe your death will bring some progress to the Team Rocket R&D. Giovanni  
  
Cara finished reading the file and knew that she could never tell anyone about what she found, so there she swore that she would never ever tell anyone about his past or else he would be embarrassed in front of the rest of his friends, so that moment she swore that she would never ever tell anyone about Michael's past.  
  
The destruction of the base was fairly easy for the group of three; both Michael and Martin worked together to get the main support struts down at the bottom of the base, while Cara took the time to let out the scientist and guards one by one, using an ghost morph. Minutes later they began their run down the hallways to get out, yet in some twist of fate, one support pillar had caused part of the roof over one of the hallways to collapse, stopping the group in their tracks so Cara ordered Michael to blow out the nearest wall to see if they could go around it, and when they did, they found Roy, Annika and two other Mewtations waiting patently with their backs against the wall. "Nice Entrance" Annika said.  
  
"Let's go, where are the Pokeballs?" Cara asked frantically looking around for the legendary Pokeballs.  
  
"Well I would say about twenty five to thirty feet from here, but that is just a guess" Annika said looking over the wall at the Mew zombies that were still guarding the door. Cara took a look around the wall also and with one quick thought she considered to scrap the mission since the building would soon be coming down around them, yet Michael had another plan in mind.  
  
"Okay, here is what we are going to do and we need to do it fast, I'll teleport you guys in, Martin and I are the only ones with egnough fire power to hold them off, get the Pokemon and get out, and make it fast I don't know how long we can hold them off" Michael said in a hurry and teleported them away before they had a chance to argue.  
  
"Ready to die?" Martin asked looking out at the Mew Zombies, which hadn't taken notice to the teleport.  
  
"Always am" Michael replied, the two took one last breath then ran around the wall, and opened fire.  
  
Teleportation only takes a second or two yet the feel of nothingness and the blinding light makes the time seem like it takes millions of years as your body transfers from one position to another.  
  
The sound of a psychic firefight was raging outside by the time that the five of them had teleported into the lab, which was filled to the brim with racks upon racks of Pokeballs. "Annika, go get the Legendaries" Cara ordered. "Everyone else start grabbing Pokeballs"  
  
No one argued with the order, they just started grabbing, each and every one of them knew that they couldn't save all of them, that in a few minutes when the roof came crashing in on the room, that was when all of the Pokemon that were left in this room would perish. So they worked in silence until Annika came back with her back pack filled to the brim with Pokeballs, All she did was nod at Cara, who then signaled Michael through telepathy, and in a minute later they were all out, they teleported out of the base and watched it fall in, knowing that thousands of Pokemon had lost their lives.  
  
Annika was the first to break the silence when she walked up to Cara and opened her backpack. "What should we do with these?" Annika asked gesturing to the legendaries. Cara wiped a tear from her eye and focused back on the situation.  
  
"I, I, Don't know, we could release them, let them be free" Cara suggested.  
  
"No we should wait if we are going to do that, Team Rocket would just recapture them again" Michael said stepping forward while Martin walked over and placed Articuno's Pokeball into the bag.  
  
"It should be free" Martin said giving up the Pokemon.  
  
The group continued to morn the Pokemon until sunset that was when they decided that the best place to go now would be the hills near Fushia city. So Cara morphed into an Aerodactyl, and flew away from the setting sun and unto the unknown hills of Fushia city.  
  
It was late that night by the time that they reached the safety of the hills around Fushia City; the city itself was abandoned for years ago, when the Team Rocket civilian camp was attacked by a band of rebels. Most of the people that had suffered and lived in that camp were able to escape into the hills and mountains of the city, and without a camp or people in the area to impression, Team Rocket had decided to just up and leave. So by many the hills that kept the escapees safe were also known as a safe haven for anyone that was also on the run for Team Rocket. Yet there was one drawback for it's safety, you had to find it first, and that meant shifting through miles and miles of forest to find the camps. Or in the Mewtations case it meant a low level fly over until they could find the camp and then convince the locals that they were not members of Team Rocket. Luckily the escapees were to tired to give a damn, so they offered the Mewtants space to sleep for the night and food for the morning. The rest of the night passed with out incident, yet the sleeping arrangements did cause somewhat of a fight with the group. The next day the group kept mostly to themselves, and planned on what to do next, the idea of a final attack kept popping up yet no one ever spoke up about it. Yet some of the Mewtants kept to themselves more than others, Michael in particular who seemed like he was in a trance for most of the day, it wasn't until Martin tapped into his thoughts where he learned what was really happening.  
  
* You have always been looking for me * the mysterious voice continued  
  
* Yes, I had always wanted to finally test my strength* Michael replied  
  
* So you really want to go up against me? * The voice asked, the tone of that question unsettled Martin  
  
* Yes, I have always wanted to fight you * Michael replied  
  
* Will anyone notice you missing? * The voice asked, this alarmed Martin and he was almost about to interject but he decided not to  
  
* No, I doubt it* Michael said quickly  
  
* Well than come and meet me at Mt. Moon, and I will test your strength * the voice commanded, after that the psychic link was cut, leaving Martin stunned.  
  
Michael looked around to see if anyone was watching him, or would have token noticed that he had left, after he was sure that no one was around, Michael bent down, concentrated all of his power to his legs, then took off flying in the direction of Mt. Moon. Martin began to do the same thing only to be stopped half way by Erica.  
  
"Where is he going?" Erica asked pointing at Michael's energy trail.  
  
"I don't know" Martin shrugged; Erica didn't buy the excuse it.  
  
"We have known each other for too long for you to be lying to me now" Erica replied putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'll make sure he'll be okay" Martin said putting a hand on her sholder, Erica nodded and Martin took off in the direction Michael had gone.  
  
Mt. Moon had always been the site to see before Team Rocket took over; now the place had become a barren wasteland for all of Team Rocket's old supplies and materials. The bright white snowcaps that had lined the top of Mt. Moon was now green and brown, they reeked of sewage, while the mountain had more holes in it than Swiss cheese, as Team Rocket had dug through every small crevice of the mountain in search of rare pokemon.  
  
It was high noon when both Martin and Michael reached Mt. Moon, Michael was a little surprised by Martin's presence yet kept his trance state until the voice arrived.  
  
"So you brought a offering for me?" The voice asked who turned out to be the super strong Pokemon Mewtwo.  
  
"Offering, hey what's going on here?" Martin asked looking back and forth between Mewtwo and Michael.  
  
"I.can't.. hold.him.out.he's.inside.. my.. head" Michael replied still in his trance state.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him, you test tube reject?" Martin yelled pointing at Mewtwo, in anger that he could barely contain.  
  
"I'm using him, your group is becoming too powerful, and could jeopardize what I do to Giovanni, and the rest of humanity" Mewtwo replied, at that point Martin took the opportunity to slide across the snow, and uppercut Mewtwo in the face.  
  
Mewtwo flew back into the air, regained his position and turned to face Michael. "Destroy him" Mewtwo ordered.  
  
Michael flinched for a second, then slowly turned to face Martin as a smile grew across his face. "SSM don't listen to him," Martin said as Michael powered a psychic ball in his hand.  
  
"You really are a dumbass aren't you?" Michael asked, he reared his hand back, aimed and swung the Psychic ball, only at the last second of the swing, he changed directions and let it go, smacking Mewtwo in the chest.  
  
"I'll kill you, both of you will die in flames" Mewtwo roared  
  
"How 'bout we see who's more powerful, Human or Mewtwo, you would have lost to Mew, so we should be able to kick your ass from here to Goldenrod" Martin asked while he tried to recall the cartoon of the epic battle of Mew vs. Mewtwo. In the blink of an eye Mewtwo disappeared from his position in front of Michael and Martin only to reappear behind Martin and quick attacked him.  
  
Martin flew across the ground from the attack, ramming through five trees, until he finally stopped at the six tree.  
  
"My back" Martin moaned rubbing his back while trying to pull the splinters out of it.  
  
"Bitch you hit the wrong person" Michael roared slapping Mewtwo upside the head. Mewtwo turned toward Michael with his eyes glowing blue with psychic fire.  
  
"Oh don't even think about it" Michael said shaking his head before teleporting away before Mewtwo could get a hit off, Mewtwo spun around to see Michael behind him, He tried to hit him again only to disappear again. Mewtwo caught on this time, and didn't turn around, instead he focused all of his energy to his back side, and released a Psy beam out of his tail. Mewtwo waited a second to hear if it had struck, when he didn't hear anything, he turned to see, what had happened, and to his surprise no one was there, when he turned back he found Martin standing right in front of him.  
  
"Miss me?" Martin asked before landing a punch in Mewtwo's face, Mewtwo fell to the ground, defeated.  
  
"Mewtwo, maybe we should call this a tie for now? You need more training, it didn't take that much for me to wound you, and its a little unfair that we are more powerful than you" Martin said as both he and Michael hovered over Mewtwo's defeated body.  
  
"Humph, ok, we shall meet again" Mewtwo sighed; it was the first time for Mewtwo to ever give up, in such a sort fight.  
  
"Fine, and I want you to think about something, which side are you on, you're either with us defeating Giovanni, or against us," Michael said before Mewtwo teleported away  
  
"Let's go, the rest of the group is starting to worry" Martin said trying to tug Michael away.  
  
"I was so close to finding out if I had grown truly stronger than Mewtwo, I guess I will never find out" Michael said still watching the place that Mewtwo used to lay  
  
"You still will, but right now you have a girl at camp that is worried about you" Martin said remembering what Erica said.  
  
"Really?" Michael asked as they flew off back toward the camp, as he wondered if Cara was really worried about him.  
  
That night the Mewtants were invited to dinner with the rest of the camp, many of the Mewtations considered that meal the best that they had in a long time. In for the first time in months many of the members of the group were able to make new friends and to relax. "So you guys came from the midnight forest?" One of the camp members asked as the Mewtations sat around the campfire with the members of the tribe or community or what ever it was.  
  
"Yeah, but we also just took out a rocket base in Cinnabar" Lorelei said picking at her plate.  
  
"Wow to think you guys have done all of that" A little kid said as he watched the stories that Roy had told them about all of their journeys through the past few days.  
  
"Yup we've been through fire fights, and seen the worst that Team Rocket has to offer, and most of us have survived" Roy said continuing the story of their heroic exploits. Meanwhile Martin finished fixing the old radio that he had found in the camp and began to listen to it.  
  
"Yeah but I did all the work, and Roy did all the screaming" Lorelei joked flicking a piece of meat in his direction.  
  
"That's not true, isn't that right Cara?" Roy asked turning to Cara who hadn't touched her food and just gazed at the sky.  
  
"Cara?" Lorelei asked touching her gently on the sholder, which shocked her back into the real world.  
  
"Oh sorry, yeah Roy screamed all the time" Cara said shaking out of her trance, and causing the kids to laugh at Roy.  
  
"Traitors" Roy replied tossing a rock at both Cara and Lorelei, as Martin walked up to join them. Martin was usually chattier, and he had been in a good mood all day, yet when he sat down he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Guy's we have a problem" Martin said sadly. The next few minutes he explained to the group in private about what he had just heard. He told them about how the Pokemon League was now reduced to rubble, by a terrorist attack earlier in the day, and how the people that they had caught were calling themselves the Mewtations. The group decided that this was just retaliation from Team Rocket for the destruction of its lab at Cinnabar.  
  
"That's it, I say we go out and make a public statement, we clear our name and than kill Giovanni off" Michael said, he was pissed and their wasn't any arguing with him when he got this mad.  
  
"We can't, who would believe us, this was so well put together, that now what ever we do the Rocket's have the sympathy, they could kill all of us off and no one would care, Damnit" Cara swore she along with Michael were reflecting the emotions of the group right now, and no one seemed to speak up. Eventually everyone decided that it would be useless to do anything right now, and they should go on and enjoy the rest of the night.  
  
No one felt like eating when they reached the camp again, infact they decided to go off and do their own thing, Martin and Cara, when off, Lorelei decided to go do some thinking, and Michael wanted to do some practice to refine his skills. As for Roy he was left trying to decide where to go, eventually he decided that it would be nice to join Lorelei up on the hill and watch the sun set. When he reached Lorelei, the sun was reaching the horizon line and created a shadow around Michael as he practiced, it was something almost god like watching him there practice. The two sat there and silence for a while and marveled at how simple everything was down below, in how all of the evil in the world, that this small group of people had found a way to keep away from Team Rocket and enjoy life, to any one that watched the society worked it would have gave them hope for the future of humanity if they could defeat Team Rocket.  
  
"Penny for you thoughts?" Lorelei asked breaking the silence this time, which Roy considered was a nice change around from that night on the volcano on Cinnabar Island.  
  
"Just looking at the big picture, and wondering about the future," Roy replied keeping his face focused on the camp below. Lorelei replied with a simple "Oh" and it was now Roy's turn to break the silence  
  
"You and I know more about Team Rocket, than Martin and almost anybody else" Roy said trying to phrase the sentence carefully. "And we both know that we won't be able to stop Giovanni, not with all of us surviving through it"  
  
"I know some of us are going to die, but everyone needs hope, with out hope we have allready lost" Lorelei said, causing Roy to be a little shocked by this, seeing how he never thought Lorelei to accept the fact so easily. "But no matter what they throw at us, we will all be able to stop it, because, were a family" Lorelei added slowly before getting up.  
  
"You know, I never knew how crazy SSM looked, before" Lorelei said watching as Michael did a flip in mid air before landing on his feet. Roy laughed at this, but he was still considering the statement about the Mewtations being a family. Yet just watching the setting sun with Lorelei was nice egnough to calm his thoughts, but he had no idea what to say to her, how to say it, or even if he should say it.  
  
"Roy, I've never been close to a person before, but with everything that has happened, and everything that probley will happen, it would be nice to have a friend" Lorelei said as the two stood and watched the sun set.  
  
Later that night, when the group and village had fallen a sleep, a small quite stealth helicopter manned by Team Rocket agents flew into the camp and dropped several agents off. Those agents snuck through the bushes keeping as quite as possible. They eventually reached the camp and made their way to the tents that kept the Mewtations who were all asleep in their separate pallets. With one smooth motion the group of Rockets, tossed several small trackers on to the Mewtations, each of them landing somewhere on their bodies. The Rockets then retreated to the helicopter and took off again. The next morning the Mewtations awoke to several muzzles pointed in their face each with a member of a security force behind those guns. Cara was the first to realize what was happening and she quickly woke everyone else up.  
  
"Great you guys must be the room service, I ordered that stake five hours ago, man you guys are late" Michael joked yet the rest of the group didn't reply and only watched and waited for reasons to who and why they were here.  
  
"Stay where you are, you are under arrest for terrorism" The so-called leader of the group said who was holding the reigns of both a Houndour and an Umbreon thereby negating most of the powers of the group.  
  
"So you guy's don't work for the Hotel?" Michael asked before he was dragged to his feet and handcuffed.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Lorelei asked as she was forced to her feet along with everyone else and handcuffed, which caused her to wince in pain.  
  
"We're the Pokemon Police force," The "Chief of Police" or the guy holding the dark pokemon said. Which caused Michael to figure that probley was true seeing how Team Rocket held some power over the police.  
  
"Get the hell away from her" Roy yelled out causing him to fight to get the handcuffs off of him.  
  
The group was taken out of the tent into the open where the natives of the area were being executed one by one, yet none of the Mewtants could do anything as they were forced into small holding cells built into each helicopter. Each helicopter was also built to hold the different genders of the Mewtations, one being for girls the other for boys. Once Cara and Martin realized this they tried to struggle free from their captors, seeing how neither of them may ever see each other again.  
  
"Martin" Cara yelled trying to get away.  
  
"I know, I promise I will find you" Martin yelled as he was forced into the cell inside of the helicopter. Cara gave up and allowed herself to be imprisoned, shortly after the helicopter took off taking the now broken Mewtants to the hell that was prison.  
  
Lavender town was always a spooky place, even before the city was burnt down and a maximum-security prison was erected in it's place, ever since then Lavender town really stopped being the tourist attraction it used to be. The prison itself is divided up into two areas, on one side of the prison there is the women's ward, and on the other side of the prison there is the men's ward, in the middle, there is a recreation area along with offices, and VIP area's for those special guests. The guards of the prison were evil as hell, and were trained to be as brutal with their inmates as possible. This was no different with the newest assigned guard who was assigned to the women's ward to take care of the new arrivals.  
  
Kyrella walked slowly down the rows and rows of cells, after she had been picked up at the Midnight forest after the operation with the Rocket's, she was debriefed and assigned to the prison and to prepare for the arrival of the Mewtants a few days later. When they arrived in the early morning, she was overjoyed that she would finally get the chance to get revenge and had immediately went to the women's ward to meet Cara and the rest. The first Mewtant cell that she had come up to was the one that belonged to Lorelei, even though she didn't know the girl to well, Kyrella was ready to taunt any Mewtant.  
  
"Well girl, why so glum?" Kyrella taunted outside of Lorelei's cell  
  
"You know damn right why" Lorelei screeched, "But since when did you start working for the PPF?"  
  
"Tsk Tsk, Tsk. still troubled on that, eh? Well, technically, I'm not working for the PPF, I'm just here to represent a Team Rocket presents, which brings me to another question, where's mew?" Kyrella asked bending down to a crouching position so that she could get down to business.  
  
* Where's Mew? * Lorelei thought, she was sure that she saw Annika being carried on to the Chopper, which meant that Annika did hide it in her backpack, with the legendaries, and with it being this early they probley didn't check their stuff yet. * Smart girl * Lorelei grinned  
  
"Go screw yourself, and maybe Santa Claus will tell you" Lorelei smirked causing Kyrella to open the door to the cell a little, just egnough for Kyrella to kick her in the stomach, and then shut the door and continue on.  
  
On the other side of the prison, which was miles away from the women's ward, lay the men's ward. In that area all of the male mewtants were kept one of them being Martin who was just waking up in a dark room, which held a special surprise for him.  
  
As soon as Martin had fully awoke and realized his surroundings he tried to teleport out of there, the only thing on his mind right now was getting to Cara and getting to safety, yet something was blocking his powers, that something turned out to be an Houndour that was placed in the room with him. "Get away you stupid dog" Martin said once he realized that his Pokemon weren't with him, and that he only had his body to defend himself, the dog replied to Martin's challenge by growling then making a jump at him with his fangs open.  
  
Martin caught the dog's jaw with his bare hands, just inches away from his face, and with one swift move he kicked the dog off of him, but that didn't stop the dog, it just simply regained it's balance and attacked again. This time Martin was ready for it, using a leap off of the walls, he was able to kick the dog straight in the face, causing it to spin across the floor, this time Martin didn't give it time to recover. He quickly took the dog's head and snapped the neck of the Pokemon before it had time to get up. Instantly he felt his Mew power return to him, and he quickly teleported out of there and onto the hall way outside.  
  
Martin was able to get Roy and Michael out of their cells, pretty fast, the advantage of surprise was working with him and soon they were on the way to transverse to hallways of the prison, which was relatively empty due to the time. They eventually came to a crossroads that led in two opposite directions. Roy decided to go one direction in hopes in finding Lorelei, while Michael and Martin decided to go a different direction in hopes of finding their Pokemon, and Cara.  
  
Lorelei's little comment had landed her in a new cell, yet she considered that it could also be that the boys had also escape and they wanted to make sure that they had atlas half of the Mewtations instead of none. Anyway the cell that she was in was similar to Martin's yet an Umbreon patrolled the room instead of a Houndour. As for Lorelei she sat on the cold floor with her hands around her knees.  
  
"I'm bored," She told the Umbreon as if it could respond, the Umbreon just cocked it's head to the side as it tried to understand what she said. Lorelei decided to have a little fun and swing her leg around in a pretend kick at the Umbreon only to get a threatening growl.  
  
"Um, could you get me a chocolate bar?" Lorelei asked it, the Umbreon remained in attack position yet it did seem to lighten up at the question and eventually shook its head.  
  
"Or a glass of coffee, or is the kitchen not open yet?" She asked only to get the same response.  
  
After a while Lorelei decided to get up to stretch her legs yet when she got close to the Umbreon, it stuck it's jaws into her legs causing her to kick the dog, slamming it against the door. The Umbreon sank down to the ground in pain; eventually the guard came and took it away, leaving a Houndoom in its place.  
  
"I'm bored" Lorelei started again the Houndoom growled in response and the whole process started again.  
  
Martin and Michael continued down the hallways, which seemed more like a Labyrinth than anything else. They both had the feeling that something was following them, both of them were extending their powers to the max to search for who was blocking them but they could only detect the hallways around them. The only thing that would cancel out their powers with out them noticing that would be another Mewtant seeing how some of the Mewtant powers cancelled each other out or at least that was how the theory went.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Martin asked Michael as they continued down the hallway. Michael shrugged until Martin added, "Who else could blind their powers from us?"  
  
"Damn I thought we took care of that bitch" Michael sighed before turning around.  
  
"Okay, Kyrella get your ass out here I know you're there" Michael and Martin both said, the air seemed to ripple in front of them and a few seconds later Kyrella stood there, sporting a new gray Team Rocket uniform.  
  
"Wow kids, pretty perceptive" Kyrella said with a smile as she put her hands on her hips. Martin considered his options and decided to just reach out in punch her, he had egnough of her, and he was tired. His first punch she did dodge pretty easily, yet she wasn't ready for Michael to elbow her in the neck causing her to faint.  
  
"Thanks for shutting her up" Martin said standing over Kyrella's unconscious body.  
  
"Hey I was doing both of us a favor, I couldn't put up with her just about as much as you could" Michael sighed, "We better hurry, if she's here than guards will be around any second"  
  
Minutes later the sound of Houndoom's filled the hallway causing the two to move just a little bit faster, the closest door that they could find to hind in was labeled "Pokemon" so with no where else to hide they decided it was the best place, and to their luck the room was filled with their Pokemon, it also included a backpack that no one had thought to check.  
  
"Hey this is Annika's, it's the legendaries," Michael pointed out the backpack as Martin boarded up the door, as the Houndoom's seemed to get closer to it.  
  
"Good grab it, I don't think any of my Pokemon could handle all of those Houndoom's" Martin commented as he clipped on his Pokemon belt.  
  
"Neither do I" Michael said hooking on his own Pokemon belt. The two glanced around the room and finally found their escape route, a vent shaft.  
  
"That's our way out" Martin said as they both began to unhook the vent shaft.  
  
It took several hours and several run ins with the security staff, but Roy finally found his way to the Women's ward, it took even longer to find the area where the Mewtants were being kept, it seemed that all of them were now in a top security area, so naturally there wasn't a security guard around when he got there, and when he opened the first door he found a knocked out Houndoom and nothing else.  
  
"What the hell?" Roy asked stepping in the room, only a few steps in he was kicked across the room by an unknown enemy.  
  
"Shit" He swore wiping the blood from his lip as he tried to get up again.  
  
"Roy?" Lorelei asked stepping out from the dark.  
  
"Oh Roy it's you" She said running over and throwing his arms around him. They sat there and hugged for a few seconds until both Martin and Michael fell out of the vent shaft next to them.  
  
"Crap that hurt" Martin said rubbing his head. "Oh hi, where's Cara" Martin asked once he realized where he was at.  
  
"Two room's down" Lorelei said pointing to her left, stunned by their drop in.  
  
"Thanks I'll go get her," Michael replied running out of the room like a kid running toward the toy store.  
  
"I guess I'll go get Erica and the other one" Martin sighed as he got up and began to walk out of the cell.  
  
"You mean Annika" Roy called after him  
  
"What ever" Martin replied waving back as he left the room.  
  
Minutes later the group was able to reconvene with each other in Lorelei's cell, the idea of getting out of there was top of the list on what every one wanted to do, yet they had no idea how to, and the howls of the coming Umbreon signaled that they needed to get out of the area quickly.  
  
"We have nowhere to run" Lorelei said as they all looked out the door to the cell, the Umbreon were coming from all directions and there was nowhere else to go.  
  
"I guess this is it, we can make our stand here" Cara said gaining courage that she had never had. "SSM, was right back at Cinnabar, we need to make a stand against Team Rocket, and we can't do that if we are imprisoned"  
  
"I guess this is it" Roy whispered to Lorelei as he took one last look outside the door. "If Team Rocket is running the place, than they will kill us onsite once they reach this room"  
  
"Get ready" Cara said tapping Roy on the sholder, the Umbreon were outside the door and using their tackle attacks to try and force it open.  
  
"Here they come" Michael announced as the Umbreon's started to pound away at the door.  
  
At the last second just as the door began to give way, the wall behind them exploded and several kids around the same ages as the Mewtants were, or just a little bit younger ran into the room.  
  
"Mom and everyone else, come with us" A cat girl said, none of the Mewtants wanted to argue with them since the door was pealing away and the Umbreon's were starting to make their way into the room, but who was Mom?  
  
The Mewtants followed the kids out of the cell and about three miles west of the town till they reached a small patch of clearing and were sure that they weren't followed.  
  
"Okay, who are you and why did you just save us?" Michael asked as he looked around at each and every kid.  
  
" Mom, Dad, don't you recognize us?" One kid asked with little wings behind his back, his gaze kept shifting his gaze from Cara to where Michael and Martin were standing.  
  
"You idiot, they don't know us, their to young to remember" The cat girl replied hitting the winged kid upside of the head.  
  
"Mom?" Cara asked trying to figure out the whole situation.  
  
"Dad?" Michael replied looking over at Cara who suddenly blushed when she realized he was looking at her.  
  
"Dad your alive" A little kid not older than six said as he ran up to Roy and hugged him.  
  
"Mom" A fourteen-year-old girl finally said as she ran over and placed her arms around Lorelei, who looked more like she was her friend than her parent.  
  
The last kid there was a small seven year old who seemed to be knocked out from where ever they came from, yet the kid looked distinctly like Michael.  
  
"So where did you guys come from, and why are you calling us your parents?" Roy asked pealing the five year old off of him.  
  
"We'll let's just say, an old friend sent us back in time" The cat girl said glancing over at Annika for a second with a look that sent a chill down her spine.  
  
"So you are from the future?" Lorelei asked the girl that was still hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, and." She began yet Cara interjected with a question. "Where's Martin?" She asked looking around for him; everyone just shrugged before they continued to ask questions.  
  
Martin ran as far and as hard as he could, he eventually found himself out of breath and in front of a river. The moon caste a shadow on the water, everything seemed so quite here, so peaceful from the chaos that they had gone through the past few days.  
  
* Funny, it's quite here like the rest of my life will be * Martin sobbed sadly.  
  
"Don't believe them," Cara said setting down beside Martin and putting an arm around him.  
  
"So what, you and your kids were busy, and never got sent back?" Cara said trying to comfort him.  
  
"That's not it" Martin said burying his head into Cara's arms  
  
"I know how you feel but" Cara said raising his head up and looked in his tear filled eyes.  
  
"How can you know how I feel, it looks like your future turns out okay, you have a loving family, and two children" Martin spat at her as he wiped his tears away.  
  
"Martin, we don't know if those kids are really from the future, but your right I don't know how you feel so I'll just leave you alone" Cara said getting up to walk away.  
  
"Cara please" Martin pleaded grabbing on to her pant leg. "Cara I.. I Love you" Martin said causing Cara to freeze in her tracks.  
  
Cara couldn't believe what she was hearing, maybe he was just delusional or disparate, or could it be that he was just delusional, all of these ideas ran through her head, but right now she needed to calm him down.  
  
"Martin, I care about you to, I'll be here for you always, were friends" Cara said trying to calm him down and rationalize everything.  
  
"No, you don't get it, I love you, it's not the kids, it's you, when the kids called you and SSM said "Mom" and "Dad" I just couldn't take it anymore, I want to be with you, I love you" Martin said, and it finally clicked for Cara, he loved her, not in the friendship sort of way, but in a closer sort of way.  
  
"Martin, I.." Cara began yet she decided that it wasn't time to talk, so she leaned in and they kissed at first it was aqward so they both decided to stop and try at it again, as Cara pushed away she saw a human shadow watching them, she turned to see Michael, who had seen the entire thing, he turned and ran away.  
  
"SSM" Cara said running after him, as Cara ran away, Michael showed up, she had chased after Michael when he had left.  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked looking at Martin and the now departing Cara and Michael.  
  
"We need to get back to camp" Martin said brushing past her.  
  
"SSM listen" Cara screamed as they ran back into camp, where the cat girl ran up to Martin and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you Dad," She said as she embraced him in a deep hug  
  
"Michael, are you going to go see your son, and where's your wife?" the winged boy asked gesturing to the seven year old kid who was still lying on the ground asleep, as Erica arrived back at the camp.  
  
"Michael?" Roy asked looking up from the five year old kid that still had a hold of his waste.  
  
"Kid?" Cara asked slowing to a halt, to Cara this had put a new spin on the situation.  
  
"Okay guys we need to calm down and try to figure this out" Martin said finally catching up with Cara and the group.  
  
"You know what this is it, I'm out screw Giovanni, it's not worth it" Michael said throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"No, please, everything will change if you guys do that" The kids pleeded in unison.  
  
"Maybe we need to just sit down and talk about all of this, all of us" Cara said glaring at Michael at that last statement, it was time to decide on the future and know where the Mewtations were going  
  
The next few hours were very interesting for the Mewtations, the kids explained in very limited detail that they were from around twenty years in the future and that they had faced several evils, in the world and the universe, they also told about how the world had turned out and how good everything was now, at least until the final evil showed up.  
  
* Funny * Cara thought * none of them are sitting near Annika, and she doesn't even have a kid here *  
  
"That still doesn't tell us, why we should go after Giovanni now, at this time, why not next week?" Martin asked leaning forward in an attempt to poke holes in their story  
  
"From what the text books say, and from the future that we came from, you guys attacked tomorrow, I guess the reason is, that to help with the clean up of Cinnabar and the Pokemon League, Team Rocket's forces are spread out to thin, the main body of their forces are either on clean up duty or putting up a charade in the cities to show that Team Rocket is still the dominate force" The cat girl concluded.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought" Martin replied a little stunned by all the information.  
  
"Okay, so let's have a group vote, do we go after Giovanni, and have the future turn out like the kids say, or do you want to end the Mewtations now, and let the future turn out which ever way that it does turn out" Cara asked, the vote was unanimous, something about the future the kids described just felt right and everyone thought so.  
  
"Thank you" Each of the kids said before disappearing in a flash of light.  
  
"Where did they go?" Roy asked a little stunned by the last little light and special effects display.  
  
"Back to their own time, hopefully" Cara said with confidence before turning to Michael, * this is going to be hard to explain * She thought  
  
The two went off into the bushes where Cara began to explain, "Michael listen, I know that you care for me but I truly care for Martin"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, so you love Martin that's okay" Michael replied keeping his back from her.  
  
"No it's not, you're my friend, and I need to respect your feelings, yet if I started seeing you then it wouldn't be fair to Martin or Erica" Cara replied trying to get him to turn around.  
  
"Erica, what the hell does she have to do with this?" Michael asked turning to face Cara.  
  
"She loves you Michael, can't you tell it?" Cara asked as Michael realized the truth, and the memories of him and Erica came back, the same memories that he had tried to forget  
  
"So friends?" Cara asked extending her hand in friend ship.  
  
"Friends" Michael replied taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"I guess its time to go kick some Team Rocket ass," Cara announced as the two got up and went back to the group to prepare for one last assault upon Team Rocket.  
  
It was just a matter of trial and error for Michael to transport from one location to another until he found the main Team Rocket base, the secret one in which Giovanni truly commanded from instead of the one in which they showed on TV and said he ran but the real one. After that, the entire group had to do is prepare and get ready for the attack, and by daybreak they were ready. The group made their attack on the dark side of the base, using the shade to cover their entrance. The guards were easy to take out as the Mewtations picked them off one by one, while silencing their radio's so that they couldn't call for backup, until they finally arrived outside of Giovanni's conference room, Michael did a quick scan to confirm that Giovanni was in there and they took one last breath as they prepared to enter.  
  
"Guy's what we are about to do, I want you to remember not to let our emotions get in the way" Cara said holding Martin's hand, "Promise?"  
  
"We promise, but you also have to promise us that we will all come out alive" Martin said. Cara looked around at the group as they awaited her answer, she finally shook her head in an Okay manner and they held each other for a minute until every one was ready.  
  
The Mewtants took one last look at each other, they were a family now, and they had come to far to lose anyone of them. Then they each nodded and Cara kicked open the door to reveal a somewhat shocked Giovanni, sitting at his desk.  
  
"The good guys are here," Cara announced as the group walked in to the room.  
  
"Guards" Giovanni roared touching his intercom only to have no one respond.  
  
"Oh Givi, Givi, Givi, you have been a bad monkey" Martin joked as he and several others began to flank Giovanni from one side and the others moved toward him.  
  
"Martin, Roy, flank him to the left, everyone else lets hit him hard" Michael whispered before lunging toward Giovanni  
  
Giovanni flipped his desk over with one hand, and grabbed Michael with the other hand, with a smirk, and a twinkle in his eye he flipped Michael through the glass window behind him, sending him flying fifty feet down.  
  
"Michael" Erica screamed diving out the window in hopes that she could catch him.  
  
"Get him" Martin roared as he, Roy, and Annika lunged at him only to be tossed aside like rag dolls, sending them into a bookcase, where they crumpled down, and with the new weight on it, the bookcase fell down on top of them sending objects crashing down all around them.  
  
"Stupid fools, don't you realize that I am stronger than anyone of you, I spent years genetically engineering Pokemon and human's wouldn't you think that I would not do the same to myself?" Giovanni asked as muscles rippled underneath his shirt.  
  
"You think you are strong?" Cara asked as she transformed into a Machamp. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends," She yelled as she went fist to fist with Giovanni,  
  
"Is that all you have?" Giovanni asked blocking each of her punches and followed up with an extremely strong sucker punch to the mouth, Cara didn't even have time to recover before Giovanni sent a single fist shot into her stomach, which caused Cara to fall back onto the wall, she was done for right now, but was quickly recovering.  
  
There was one last Mewtant left, and Giovanni fixed his gaze onto Lorelei, he sized her up for a second as Lorelei drew her sabre.  
  
"Want to tango?" Lorelei asked aiming her sabre at Giovanni,  
  
"Stupid Girl" Giovanni replied, flicking his wrist to summon a metal sword from the wall to his waiting hand.  
  
Lorelei decided to strike first; she jumped forward slash at Giovanni hoping for him to be thrown off guard by the attack. Giovanni swung upward and blocked the attack and followed through with a kick pushing Lorelei away from him. Lorelei back flipped into a defensive position and the match began again.  
  
This time it was Giovanni who took the offensive, using the magnets in the wall to guide the attack, Giovanni tossed his sword through the air in Lorelei's direction. Realizing the attack, she ducked down missing the flying sword, and responded with a leg sweep in Giovanni's direction. Giovanni dodged the leg sweep by jumping into the air, while returning the sword back to his hand. Lorelei anticipated Giovanni's next blow, bringing her sword up to deflect it while she returned to her feet. Giovanni attacked only to have it blocked, and decided to continue the offensive attacks each time increasing the strength of the attack.  
  
With each attack Lorelei lost ground, she took a step back each time to make up for the strength disadvantage, and with each step she was backed against a corner. After a few more attacks Lorelei found herself against the wall, and there was only one way to go on the offensive. Using all of her Psychic strength Lorelei bounded up the side of the wall, jumped off, and backed flipped through the air over Giovanni's head. Giovanni saw this and brought his sword up to slice into Lorelei's stomach. Lorelei fell to the ground from the attack, gasping for breath as blood poured from her stomach. Giovanni kicked her once for good measure, than stood over her in a victory stance.  
  
"Say goodbye bitch" Giovanni taunted as he brought his hand back to strike her down. Lorelei took one last look past Giovanni's feet and realized how she could escape, and with that she got a cocky smile on her face.  
  
"Goodbye" She replied kicking him in the stomach, Giovanni reeled back from the blow and almost fell out the window only to find a hand stopping his fall. Giovanni looked back at his savior only to see Michael grinning at him while floating in air.  
  
"Bitch" Michael asked as he and Erica charged all of their psychic energy together into their hand and blasted Giovanni in the back causing him to fall forward with a smoking hole three inches deep in his back.  
  
Using this moment of freedom in the battle, Lorelei ran over to help Cara up who had transformed back into her human self, and Michael lifted the bookcase off of Roy, Annika, and Martin, while Erica stood guard over Giovanni.  
  
"You think you can stop me?" Giovanni thundered as he staggered back to his feet, triggering a secret passage next to him.  
  
"Nice try, but you guys always seem to come up short," Giovanni added, before running up the secret passage to the roof.  
  
"Lorelei your hurt" Roy said quickly rushing to her side.  
  
"I'll be fine," She said weakly trying to cover the cut.  
  
"Here" Michael said moving his hand over the cut, instantly the blood stopped and the cut resealed.  
  
"That will stabilize it for awhile, I don't know how long recover will last" Michael replied starting up the stairs.  
  
"Not so fast" A voice thundered from the broken window as Mewtwo glided into the room.  
  
"Oh shit" Martin gasped.  
  
"Go" Michael said to the Mewtants returning down the stairs  
  
"So we meet again, I have made my decision" Mewtwo replied turning from Martin to Michael  
  
"Again?" Cara asked confused.  
  
"Guys GO!" Michael warned motioning toward the Secret passage.  
  
Mewtwo cocked his head at Michael, causing the walls to ripple and collapse in on the secret passage.  
  
"Now what?" Lorelei asked bending down to pick up her fallen sabre, along with the sword Giovanni dropped when she hit him.  
  
"I think I saw a emergency escape door, at the end of the hallway, we can take the stairs to the roof" Martin replied pushing the group out the doorway of the office.  
  
"What about you?" Cara asked once he had pushed them into the hallway.  
  
"I can hold my own now go" Martin said closing the door once they had started down the hallway.  
  
"Why are you with Giovanni now, the last time we met you hated him?" Martin asked returning to face Mewtwo.  
  
"I still do, but if Giovanni dies, then the Team Rocket files will be released, if that happens, my life, and existence will be in danger, by every Pokemon hunter, I wont let that happen" Mewtwo warned preparing to battle.  
  
"I guess we couldn't settle this with a thumb wrestle?" Martin asked as Michael began to sneak closer for a surprise attack.  
  
Mewtwo continued to watch Martin while waited for Michael to get close egnough, once he got with in range. Mewtwo rammed his arm out grabbing on to Michael's neck, pinning him to the wall.  
  
"Guess not" Martin added tossing himself in to the air in a barrel roll attack at Mewtwo.  
  
Martin's attack struck Mewtwo in the side, knocking Michael free, and sending Mewtwo sliding back a few feet. While Michael gasped for breath Martin tried another attack, this time a straight on run with his fist swinging. Mewtwo was ready this time, as soon as Martin was close egnough he spun around, hitting him with his tail sending Martin against the wall.  
  
"To easy" Mewtwo added glairing at Martin as he slowly staggered to his feet, while gasping for air.  
  
"Yes it is" Michael added appearing behind Mewtwo, slapping him down with the backside of his left hand.  
  
Mewtwo staggered around from the blow as he tried to regain some grasp on the situation; meanwhile Michael helped Martin to his feet while preparing what they should do next.  
  
"Mewtwo, it doesn't have to be like this, Giovanni has to be stopped, but we can work something out after that happens" Martin pleeded. Mewtwo didn't listen instead he just grabbed his sides for a second, followed by a massive psychic shockwave that sent both Michael and Martin off of their feet.  
  
"Okay, we have to decide something, either we kill him, or he kills us, there isn't a gray area this time" Michael said getting to his feet.  
  
"Fine, Mewtwo this is your last chance, please let us stop Giovanni, then we will deal with the files" Martin asked shifting his gaze back from Michael to Mewtwo then back again.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, but I cannot place my fate in the hands of children" Mewtwo replied, while a blue bubble formed around him  
  
"Martin, he's going to try to do an explosion attack," Michael warned, as the blue bubble grew larger and larger  
  
"Then what do we do?" Martin asked backing up in an attempt to keep away from the ever-expanding bubble.  
  
"We'll he is to strong for psychic attacks, so try this form a psychic ball in your hand" Michael gestured and Martin followed suet, "Now drain that ball of all of it's energy, even when the psychic ball is gone, keep draining that area, of all of it's energy" Both Mewtants continued to do this and soon egnough what used to be a purple psychic ball was now black, and dark with energy rippling all around it.  
  
"Now what" Martin asked holding the ball up as he backed up against the wall.  
  
"Chunk it at him" Michael roared, the two balls passed easily through Mewtwo's psychic bubble, striking the Pokemon in the chest, causing him to collapse and the bubble to fade.  
  
"Now why didn't we just do that earlier, you know, before the whole putting our lives in danger thing?" Martin asked as they gathered around Mewtwo's body.  
  
"We'll I have never really tried that before, and with that much negative and positive energy in one place, I kindof figured that the world might have been ripped apart if we tried the attack" Michael commented pushing his glasses back up upon his nose.  
  
"Oh" Martin replied a little shocked about that sudden revelation.  
  
"Please" Mewtwo pleeded trying to rise to his feet, only to fall back down again. "Don't let those files get out to the public, I just want to live in peace"  
  
"We promise" Michael replied offering a hand to help Mewtwo up.  
  
"Thank you" Mewtwo replied taking the hand to help him up, only to teleport away, a second later.  
  
"That was.interesting" Martin said starring at the location the Mewtwo once was standing at.  
  
"C'mon, they are going to need our help" Michael said patting Martin on the shoulder while heading for the door, Martin stood there for a second before heading out of the office to join the group on the roof.  
  
By the time that the Mewtants were able to reach the roof, Giovanni was allready to his helicopter that had been waiting for him since his first call for help just minutes ago.  
  
"He's getting away," Roy yelled as Giovanni climbed in to the passenger seat and the Helicopter began to lift off.  
  
"I'll take care of him" Cara said taking the challenge, she ran at the helicopter at full speed as leathery wings grew from her arms, in a matter of seconds the full grown Aerodactyl was in the air and Cara was in full chase of Giovanni.  
  
Giovanni spotted the Aerodactyl morph, and automatically told the pilot to take defensive maneuvers, the Helicopter spun around and began to fire a pair of sidewinder missiles at Cara who dodged the attack effortlessly. "Cara watch out?" Lorelei yelled.  
  
Cara nodded back at Lorelei before speeding up to get in closer to Giovanni's helicopter, "Die bitch" Giovanni roared taking out a pistol from his holster and firing it at the Aerodactyl  
  
Cara shifted left to dodge the bullets before ramming forward to cut straight through the helicopter, sending it spieling to the ground. Giovanni knew that, that was his last chance of escape so he must now destroy the Mewtants to survive, As the now burning helicopter past over the Team Rocket building, Giovanni jumped out and parachuted down to fight the Mewtants.  
  
Cara landed, and demorphed as Martin and Michael rushed up to the roof to meet the rest of the gang. "Damn, you just won't die" Cara sighed realizing that Giovanni had survived.  
  
"You okay?" Erica asked Michael placing her hand on his chest.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Michael replied placing his hand over hers.  
  
"If you wont let me leave, than I will just have to blow you up" Giovanni said taking out a couple of Grenades from his backpack that he had parachuted out with.  
  
"Guys watch out," Cara yelled as the Mewtants dived for cover from the explosions  
  
"How can we stop this guy?" Lorelei asked as explosions rung out from around them  
  
"There is a way, we can stop him if we work together" Michael said as the grenades silenced from Giovanni running out of Ammo, the group regrouped and prepared for one final attack.  
  
Cara looked over at everyone and then turned back to Giovanni, "Get him" She roared as the group ran at him, Lorelei, Martin, and Michael, used their psychic attacks to force him from attacking. While Erica held him with her outstretched arm choking him, and Roy used his Mirror Coat to strengthen his fist with twice the firepower in a hit, to push him back to the edge of the building. Annika then walked forward and roundhouse kicked him in the face putting her psychic energy into her foot to make it hurt ten times harder than it would have had, after that hit Giovanni was down on the floor of the roof just inches from falling to his death.  
  
"That's for hurting Mew" She smirked then stepped away to let Cara finish him off.  
  
"I will kill all of you, and I will kill your families also" Giovanni roared using an empty threat.  
  
"No you wont" Cara said standing over him. "Because we're free now" She added before kicking him off the edge.  
  
Giovanni fell the fifty stories down until his body was ripped in half when it was driven through the Team Rocket flagpole.  
  
The group began to cheer and jump around in jubilee, they had beaten Team Rocket, and allready Michael was busy working at Giovanni's computer, in the next few minutes the electric fences at every Team Rocket internment camp fell, and the door to the guards armory was electronically locked, so that none of the guards could hurt the people who were rebelling in that section of the camp.  
  
Even as the Mewtations were partying and watching the rebellions that were happening all over the world, outside a crowd grew around the Team Rocket building as the flag was burned and Giovanni's body was burnt along with it, while the crowd sang.  
  
"You won't believe this" Annika said returning from the window, "There must be hundreds of people down there"  
  
"Annika, why don't you go release the legendaries" Cara suggested, Annika nodded, and Roy, Martin, Lorelei, Erica, and Annika ran downstairs to release the Pokemon in front of the crowd.  
  
Moments later the bird legendaries could be seen from Giovanni's window as they flew away while down below the legendaries that couldn't fly were running through the crowd yet no one seemed to mind, infact most of the crowd cheered them on.  
  
"They're free" Martin said as he and Cara watched the legendaries fly into the mountain ranges and sea from Giovanni's office.  
  
"We're free" Cara replied before leaning forward to kiss him deeply  
  
So that is how it end's diary, it's been a few years now, and the group has disband; yet we are still friends, the world is beginning to rebuild itself, and we slowly are too. Soon everything will be back to normal, and the scars of Team Rocket will heal; yet we, us, have promised that history will never forget the name: Mewtations.  
  
Editors Note: None of the other Mewtations knew that I was going to do this but I am also putting in the original endings that we designed for the end of the RPG, now remember these are written in first person format that the original RPG was written in, also there is no ending for Erica since she and Michael was written by the same person!.  
  
Deathscythe Starmie Martin It was a beautiful night, not a cloud to stop the beautiful view of stars, it was a few years after the incident, Cara had moved in with me and were having a happy life, i looked around, it was now or never...  
  
"Cara, I'm not very good at long speeches, so I'll get right to the point, will you marry me?"...  
Roy Ketchum Roy I was now back on the road again, in hopes of seeing the world and helping people trying to figure out where they belong. I guess the reason I'm doing this is because, I feel really out of place here, and I never really knew my family, I can't even remember them, but they are out there some where and eventually I'm going to find them, But there is one thing that I want to do right now, something I had been thinking about for years. At that moment my car pulled up to Lorelei's house and I got out.  
  
"Um, Hi" I whispered to her as I met her on the patio.  
AnnikaMewLover Annika  
  
~*~*~*~*~ My parents had been rescued. I had gotten to keep Mew.  
  
What more could I have asked for? I kept in touch with Roy, Cara, and everyone else. I was Mew's Trainer. Also, I was the main teacher in a pokemon academy. Mew, Vampria, and all my other pokemon helped me out, and I taught other people about Pokemon, the Mewtations. I also became a writer, writing about my adventures. I was happy.  
  
Especially since my family was back.  
  
Could anyone be happier? No, I don't think so.  
  
Except... I couldn't forget that message... Written in front of my older self's head. The one that read:  
  
This will happen to you too.  
Stantler2345 Lorelei  
  
-----------------  
  
I was leading a nice life. I released all my pokemon but six into the wild. A permanent team, and none of my pokemon spent their lives in a PC. I was still training for the Elite Championships, hoping for a position there. I still visited Cara, SSM, Martin, Annika and Erica often, though I visited Roy most often, not so much because he was closest, but because I liked him. I missed him all the time and wished I could just visit his home when he was there.  
  
------------------  
  
Lorelei, in romance mode  
  
----------------------  
  
I stared out my house's window. I was bored. It was 5 mins to midnight, and It was too dark to go outside. I could still see the lake outside, with tall trees bending over the water. A cruise ship loomed in the distance. A couple wild Farfectche'd were swimming too, causing hell for some fishermen. Our journey had ended a while ago, though it seemed like it was hours ago. I stepped off the balcony and brushed the lace curtains aside. I stepped inside, and sat down on the bed. We had freed all the rockets, and they were now happily living in families across the country. All of us had been given large sums of money for our 'deed' they called it, though it seemed more like a nightmare in some parts. We were pretty much rich, and the society was liberated so much that the population was rising day by day. I slipped out of my housecoat and pulled down the covers. I lay down and hugged Chibi, my Raichu. Flareon, Espeon and Dragonair were at the end of the bed, Zipp was on his own bed in his room. I fell asleep, and dreamed about? Roy?.  
SuperSonicMewtwo *One year later* "C'mon, show me what'chya got!" Erica yelled at me. We were playing (ug!) tag, and I was no longer allowed to let Erica win on purpose. Wait; perhaps I should explain some things. TR had taken out most of Pallet, including my family... But many peeps came out of hiding and returned when they got word TR had done. Erica and I were made town hero (and heroine) and given a new house, just my luck, too.  
  
Erica and I may like each other, and we may be meant for each other (after hacking into TR files and deleting Mewtwo's files like I promised, I found out Erica was made for me so TR could have a super-kid from birth), and we may live with each other, but both of us keep rules. Special rules.  
  
We know that we both would like it, but still, we have 2 bedrooms. We have 2 bathrooms, and have outlawed walking around the house naked (it seems both of us like it). Breaking these rules could cause things that shouldn't be done for a few more years...  
  
"You're going to loose, like you always do!" I yelled as I flew after Erica, she teleported away and appeared behind me.  
  
Erica and I have uncovered new powers. Erica can now teleport and eat impossible amounts of food. I can now stretch and also eat impossible amounts of food. We gorge ourselves regularly.  
  
"HAH!" I yelled as I tagged Erica.  
  
"Damn you!" she yelled as she called up a lightning storm.  
  
"Uh oh." I said.  
  
Erica has the ability to control weather. Turns out she's had the power for some time. ZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
I kept in contact with everyone else to see that they were doing well. Lorelei had told me she liked Roy... I had emailed Martin and he said he was going to propose to Cara. I know I will marry Erica, and I know she will say yes. I just want to get some more money so I can get a ring... I now teach Pokemon training and fix electronics for a living. Erica teaches girls how to flirt. It all works good. I know that all of us will meet again. It's destiny. I don't think it will even be on earth (but I may be wrong). But until 5 years from now, I'm going to relax, kiss my girlfriend, and enjoy life.  
Vulpix.ck Cara  
  
***  
  
Ahhh... life was good. Things were so great after we had destroyed team rocket. Well, actually, we destroyed that dark monster thingy... but you know the story already. After that, we all went our separate ways, though some of us grouped together later. Like Martin and I... we still had the same feeling we had felt those five years ago.. Five years which felt like five days. Only those feelings were stronger now. It was true love.  
  
Martin and I lived in Martin's old home in Goldenrod city. Him and I ran the Goldenrod gym, well, he did most of the fighting, I was trained as a pokemon nurse (though I was surprised that I qualified since I didn't have pink hair). Still, I fought the occasional battle, and life was fun.  
  
All the other mewtants dropped by now and then to see how we were. We all kept in contact. Erica and Michael were living in Pallet. Lorelei was living life happily, though I had talked to her the other day and she was longing for her and Roy to be together .Roy was happy as far as I knew, and Annika was so cheerful these days, glad to have a home, a family and Mew. Anyway..  
  
I finished treating an injured Growlithe, and it licked my hand in thanks. After taking it back to the owner (who looked rather crestfallen that he had just lost to Martin at the gym) I set off to the gym, which just happened to be joined on to the pokemon centre. He came towards me grinning, victorious.  
  
"I am magnificent! I am unbeatable! I am.."  
  
"Bigheaded. You've beaten that poor kid about five times, think he'll ever get the badge?" I laughed.  
  
"Well.. he's determined.. But he's not going to beat me soon, his pokemon need a lot of work, "He said thoughtfully, "So have you got anymore patients to see?"  
  
"Nope, I've just finished, I'll leave Blissey in charge tonight. She'll contact me if someone comes in. "I told him".  
  
"Lets go home then!" He said. I linked my arm in his and left the pokemon centre. After walking a couple of blocks, we reached home, a small but beautiful house, which once belonged to martin's parents. We went in, and then sat on the sofa and watched TV. I knew Martin wanted to say something to me, but I let him do it in his own time. After a while, he became fidgety and impatient, and switched off the television. He looked me in the eyes, now serious..  
  
"Cara, I'm not good with speeches so...  
  
Mewtations is an actual RPG, which started two years ago, it is now in it's forth story and is still going strong. 


End file.
